Lost Memories
by koko23
Summary: Shu & Yuki are living happily together until Shu got into an accident & woke up with no memories of Yuki.All are trying to help Shu to remember but he just wouldn't accept the fact that he was gay.Just how far is Yuki willing to go to help Shu remember?
1. Accident

**_Title:_** Lost Memories

**_Disclaimer:_** … Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** Yuki and Shuichi's life together is going just fine. Until one day, Shuichi got hit by a car and woke up with no memories of only Yuki. No matter how hard Yuki and the others try, Shuichi just wouldn't remember. Having Shuichi giving him the cold shoulder, Yuki finally got a taste of his own medicines. Yuki is willing to do anything to get Shuichi to love him again, even if it means that they have to start all over again. What will happen in the end? Will Shuichi ever remember his once Lover? Story is set after Track 13, after Yuki had returned home from New York.

Chapter 1 – Accident

"Yuki!" A voice rang through the apartment.

A hyper Shuichi came running down the hallway towards Yuki's study.

Yuki instantly stopped typing and put a hand on his forehead. 'Oh great, the brat is back from work.' Yuki thought

"I am home Yuki! Welcome me!" Shuichi said, bursting through the closed door.

"Welcome home…" Yuki said tiredly.

"Yuki Yuki, what did you do today while I was at work?" Shuichi asked, jumping on Yuki's lap.

"What does it look like I had been doing?" Yuki said.

"Hum…" Shuichi look around the room and caught sight at the laptop. "OH! I know, you had been working on you novel!"

Yuki nodded.

"Are you tired Yuki?" Shuichi asked worriedly.

"Ya, I stayed up all last night to work on my story while you were snoring happily." Yuki said.

Shuichi pouted. "Well, no one told you to stay up this late."

"Well, I had an inspiration suddenly yesterday so I wanted to write all my ideas down before I forget about them! How should I know it would take this long?" Yuki said angrily.

"Sorry Yuki. I know you are tired, so you shouldn't be this angry. How about I will go out and shop for groceries, then I will cook dinner for both of us. This way, you can have some peace and quiet?" Shuichi asked gently.

Yuki nodded. Shuichi got up and begin to walk out the door but suddenly stopped and turned around at the door way.

"Yuki, don't worry, I will get some beer for you too. I know you ran out already and I think that's why you had been so cranky lately." Shuichi winked at Yuki and ran out the door.

Yuki waited a few minutes, just making sure that Shuichi was really gone, before letting out a smile. Shuichi had learned to give Yuki some personally space and they are now finally living peacefully together.

'I think I made the right choice by coming back from New York.' Yuki thought, before returning to his typing.

&&&

In some nearby supermarket…

"Hum… what would Yuki like for dinner?" Shuichi asked himself. "Oh I know! I will make some salad as side dish. Medium rare Steak, just the way Yuki like, as the main dish. Red wine for dinner drink and finally some tiramisu for dessert! This would be a great dinner!"

With that, Shuichi ran towards the vegetables area.

&&&

30mins later…

"Your total would be $34.99 sir." The cash register lady said.

Shuichi nodded happily and handed her a fifty dollar bill. Shuichi quickly grabbed the shopping bags and ran out the supermarket door once he got back his change.

"Hum… I am forgetting something… I know it… but what am I forgetting?" Shuichi said as he walks down the streets.

"Oh ya!" Shuichi's mind suddenly clicked. "I have to buy some red wine and beer for Yuki!"

Shuichi begin looking around to find a wine shop when he spotted one just across from the street. "There!"

Very excitedly, Shuichi began to run across the street… forgetting the most important rule of all… always look both ways before crossing the street. Unfortunately for him, a red spot car came racing down the street and hit Shuichi straight on. Before Shuichi could registered what was happening, he found himself being thrown back from the force of the hit and the last thing he can remember before blacking out was a person calling for an ambulance.

* * *

Author's Note: Tada! Koko23 is back again with another story! Don't know why but I just love writing stories. I know this kind of story had already been written a lot of times before but o well, I just want to give it a shot. Hope you guys would enjoy it and please leave me a review before you leave. 


	2. Who Are You?

**_Title:_** Lost Memories

**_Disclaimer:_** … Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** Yuki and Shuichi's life together is going just fine. Until one day, Shuichi got hit by a car and woke up with no memories of only Yuki. No matter how hard Yuki and the others try, Shuichi just wouldn't remember. Having Shuichi giving him the cold shoulder, Yuki finally got a taste of his own medicines. Yuki is willing to do anything to get Shuichi to love him again, even if it means that they have to start all over again. What will happen in the end? Will Shuichi ever remember his once Lover? Story is set after Track 13, after Yuki had returned home from New York.

Chapter 2 – Excuse Me Sir… But Who Are You?

Tohma was the one who first received a phone call from the local hospital, informing the N-G president that his top selling vocalist was hit by a car moments ago and is now in the hospital getting check ups.

After that, Tohma quickly called Hiro, Fujisaki, Sakano, K, Tatusha, Ryuichi, Noriko and Mika.

The whole gang was currently outside the emergency room, waiting for Shuichi to come out AND try to figure how they should break the news to Yuki.

"I think we should just tell him straight forward." Fujisaki suggested.

"Are you crazy? You know how Yuki would react; he will blow in our faces." Mika said

"I agree with Fujisaki. How other ways are we suppose to do it then? We have to tell him sooner or later anyways. Imagine if he watches the news and found out by himself that Shuichi got hit by a car, Yuki would be even madder since we are all here right now and he is at home typing." Tatusha said

Everyone nodded. Then silence filled the room.

"There is only one problem though…" Sakano-san said.

"Which is…?" Hiro said.

"Who is going to be the one that call Mr. Yuki?" K said.

Everyone turned pale.

"No way am I going to go." They all said in union.

"But someone has to go though. How about we do this fairly? Rock paper scissors? Pulling strings? Spin the bottle? Voting?" Tohma asked.

"Fine, voting." Noriko said.

"Ok, on my mark that we all point to the person that we think they should go. Understand?" Mika said.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok… 1… 2… 3!" Mika said.

All fingers pointed at… Ryuichi, while Ryuichi pointed at Tohma.

"Huh? Me?" Ryuichi asked innocently.

Everyone nodded.

"Kamaguroo, is not fair. They all picked me and I did't even want to play at all." Tears started to form in Ryuichi's eyes and he was cutely biting his bunny's ear.

"Oh common guys, think about it, Ryuichi would start crying non-stop if Yuki start yelling at him." Noriko said.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok Tohma, then you goes. Since you are his brother in law and you have the coolest temper here right?" Noriko said.

Tohma went pale. "You got to be joking me…"

After 15mins of arguing with his friends, Tohma had no choice but to take out his cell phone.

&&&

At Yuki's house…

Yuki was typing on his laptop peacefully. 'I am so tired and hungry!'

Yuki turn to look at the clock. '9:30pm… the brat was gone for over four hours. The supermarket is not that far away is it? Or has he got himself lost again?' Yuki thought worriedly.

Ring Ring-

The phone started to ring. Yuki groan and got up to get the phone.

"What do you want?" Yuki yelled into the receiver.

'Hello Eiri.' Tohma's voice came through the phone.

"Tohma… what do you want? I am busy right now." Yuki said harshly.

'Eiri… how are you?' Tohma asked.

Yuki can't help but wonder why his brother in law sounds a little bit… nervous.

"What do you want Tohma?" Yuki asked.

'Um… I have something to tell you but I don't know if I should yet…' Tohma said.

"Tell me right now or I am hanging up. You got 10 seconds." Yuki said coldly.

'But Eiri…' Tohma said.

"9… 8… 7…6…5…4…3…2…" Yuki said

Yuki was about to say '1' when Tohma suddenly yelled. "Shuichi got hit by a car and he is in the hospital right now! Please come as soon as you can!"

Yuki's eyes widen in shock. "Wha… what? What the hell did you say? You are joking me right?"

'No Eiri… Shuichi is in the emergency room right now so you better come quickly. I think they are going to come out…' Tohma didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Yuki slammed the phone back down, grabbed his keys and coat, and ran out of his apartment and towards his car.

&&&

Back in the hospital…

"How did he react to it?" Mika asked.

"Better then I had expected. He just hung up on me. I think he is coming as fast as he can right now." Tohma said.

"Oh great… Eiri is coming… now we have to face a tempered Eiri… Tohma, when he comes, you are going to be the one who tells him what happened if he even asks." Mika said.

Tohma sighed. 'How come I had to all the hard works?' Tohma thought.

&&&

Yuki was racing down to the hospital. He didn't even bother to put on his seat belt and he was going way over the speed limit.

'Please don't leave me Shuichi, you gotta make it!' Yuki thought as his hands tightened on the driving wheel.

&&&

Back at the hospital…

"How come they are still inside? We had been waiting out here for more then an hour now!" K said frustratedly.

"Calm down K-san, they will come out whenever they are ready." Hiro put an arm on K's shoulder.

Suddenly, sirens of police cars could be heard coming from the outside of the hospital.

Everyone shook their heads. 'Must be Yuki Eiri…'

"I will go down and see what happened." Tohma said getting up.

&&&

At the lobby…

"Let go off me! I have to go! Shuichi needs me!" Tohma saw Yuki struggling with a few police officers.

"What's the problem sir?" Tohma walked over to where they were and asked one of the police.

"He wasn't wearing his seat belt while driving his car and he was going way over the speed limits!" The police answered.

"I told you! Just give me the damn fuking tickets and I will pay you! Now LET ME GO!" Yuki yelled.

Tohma put his hand to his forehead and sweatdropped. 'Figures. This is Yuki Eiri for you.'

"No Sir, you are coming back to the police station with us! By going over the speed limit, you are endangering other people's lives on the road as well. Therefore, I need to report you!" One of the police said.

"Um… sirs… the reason why he did what he did was because his lover got hit by a car moments ago and is still currently in the emergency room right now. He just got worriedly so I guess he kind of went a little too fast. But he won't do it again, I swear."

"But if we just let him go, then it wouldn't be fair!" One of the police said.

"Do you know who I am?" Yuki asked

"No hot shot, who are you?" One of the police said.

"I am the famous Yuki Eiri so you better let me go RIGHT NOW!" Yuki shouted.

"You… you are Yuki Eiri…? Then the one who got hit is…" The polices were surprise.

"Shindou Shuichi of the Bad Luck." Tohma finished.

Yuki didn't even wait for an answer; he just grabbed Tohma's hand and ran down the hall.

&&&

Outside of the emergency room…

Yuki and Tohma came running down the hallway.

"How is he?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"We don't know anything yet. They haven't come out for over an hour, Yuki." Hiro shook his head.

Yuki grabbed the front of Hiro's shirt. "I SWEAR if you lied to me, I will…"

Before Yuki could finished his sentence, the emergency room suddenly burst opened. Everyone quickly rushed forward to the doctors and nurses.

"How is Shuichi right now?" They all said in union.

"This patient had strong will. He fought until the end. He is finally stabilized. Everything is ok with him except for a few bruises, a broken arm and a little brain damaged that was caused when he was thrown back from the force of the car and hit the ground." One of the doctors said.

Everyone sighed with relief.

"Where is he right now?" Yuki asked.

Before the doctor could answer, a few nurses rolled out Shuichi, who was currently on a bed. Everyone was very surprised at the sight. Shuichi's head was wrapped around with bandages, his left arm was in a cast and he got countless cuts everywhere. Yuki's heart ached.

"He is going to be transferred to a hospital room right now. Private or public?" The nurse asked.

"What's the difference?" Ryuichi asked.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"You idiot! Private causes more because the patient gets their own room. Public is cheaper since you share a room with others!" Noriko said.

"Private!" Yuki suddenly yelled. "I want the best only for Shuichi."

The nurses nodded.

&&&

A week later…

Shuichi still hasn't waked up yet. Hours after hours, Yuki would sit beside Shuichi's bed, hoping for a miracle to happen, but God didn't show any pity for the heart broken man. The doctors would come in and check on Shuichi from time to time and Yuki would ask them when would Shuichi wake up but the doctors would just shake their heads and walk out the door.

Today was the same; Yuki was sitting beside Shuichi's bed, holding Shuichi's hand and not making a single sound.

"Eiri, he won't wake up even if you stay here all day long and don't eat." Tohma suddenly said.

Yuki almost jumped five feet into the air. "Don't sneak up on people like that Tohma!"

"I already knocked three times but you were to concentrate on Shuichi that you never heard the door so I decided to just come in instead. Come down with me Eiri to the café, you are not a machine; you need to feed on food too." Tohma said worriedly.

Yuki just shook his head. "No, I can't eat right now Tohma, not while Shuichi is like this."

Tohma sighed. "At least eat some bread or cookies. You can't stay like this forever."

Yuki shook his head again.

"What will you do IF Shuichi really never wake up?" Tohma asked.

Yuki froze. "A life without Shuichi? No way! I will never let it happen! If I really have to go on without Shuichi, I would leave Japan and go somewhere that none of you would know and hide there until I die alone or I will just kill myself."

"Eiri…" Tohma said worriedly. "Please don't be like this."

"Tohma, I can't live without Shuichi. I will admit this much. He is my life…" Yuki smiled.

Suddenly, Yuki felt a slight movement from the hand that he was holding. He quickly turns to look at Shuichi.

Tohma hurried over to the bed too. "Shuichi?" Tohma whispered.

Purple orbs slow opened for the first time in the whole week.

"Shuichi!" Yuki shouted, and pulled Shuichi into a hug.

"Shuichi, you are awake. How are you feeling right now?" Tohma asked.

"Tohma… you are here…" Shuichi said weakly.

Tohma nodded. "You had been out for the whole week. Do you remember what happened?"

"Um… the last thing I remembered was getting thrown back when a red sport car hit me. Then everything is a blur to me… And my whole body is hurting right now." Shuichi said weakly;

Tohma nodded. "Don't worry Shuichi. The doctors would help you with that. Just stay here, okay? I will go get the doctors right now."

With that, Tohma ran out of the room, leaving the two 'lovers' alone.

Yuki was very happy, God finally showed pity on him!

"Yo mister! You are hurting me right now. Will you let go already? I had already let you hold on to me for more then five minutes! Do you want me to yell right now?" Shuichi suddenly said.

Yuki froze for the second time. He slowly pushes himself away from the pink hair vocalist. "Shuichi?" Yuki never expect what came next.

"Um… I am sorry sir… but who are you?" Shuichi said.

Yuki's eyes widen in shock. Nothing could describe how Yuki was feeling right at the moment. Shuichi had forgotten him…

* * *

Author's Note: I am sorry for not updating for so long. Is just that I had been really busy. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAD REVIEWED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL! Don't worry, I had already finished all my CPT and stuff so I have more time now to write my story. I will update sooner from now on. Please continue to support me with your reviews! Thank you. 


	3. Lost?

**_Title:_** Lost Memories

**_Disclaimer:_** … Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** Yuki and Shuichi's life together is going just fine. Until one day, Shuichi got hit by a car and woke up with no memories of only Yuki. No matter how hard Yuki and the others try, Shuichi just wouldn't remember. Having Shuichi giving him the cold shoulder, Yuki finally got a taste of his own medicines. Yuki is willing to do anything to get Shuichi to love him again, even if it means that they have to start all over again. What will happen in the end? Will Shuichi ever remember his once Lover? Story is set after Track 13, after Yuki had returned home from New York.

Chapter 3 – I See…

Yuki slowly register the words that Shuichi had said to him just moments ago.

_I am sorry sir… but who are you?_

"Are you okay mister?" Shuichi asked worriedly.

Yuki shook his head. "No! It can't be. You can't be serious right? What do you mean by 'Who are you'! You can't forget about me… you just can't!"

"What are you talking about?" Shuichi asked confusingly

Yuki suddenly grabbed onto Shuichi's shoulders with both of his hands.

Shuichi was taken by surprise. "Wha… what's wrong with you?"

"Shuichi!" Yuki said angrily. "Look at me!"

Shuichi can only stare at the stranger in shock.

"Shuich…" Yuki let go of Shuichi's shoulders and pulled him into a hug instead. "It can't be true. There is just no way you can just forget about me like this."

Shuichi was completely lost in the situation. He have no idea what this blonde was talking about. He didn't forget about anything. He is the vocalist of the famous band 'Bad Luck". His band mates are Fujisaki Suguru and Nakano Hiro, his best friend since junior high. His manager is K-san and his always over worried producer is Sakano-san. His idol since junior high and now his best friend too Sakuma Ryuichi. His boss is Seguchi Tohma and Tohma's wife is Mika-san. He also have a really good friend that likes Ryuichi as much he does call Tatusha. There is nothing out of place… except he doesn't remember where he lives.

The hospital door suddenly opened, startling both Yuki and Shuichi. A few nurses and a doctor came in.

"So… Shindou-san is finally awake. Yuki-san, if you don't mind…" The doctor was interrupted by Yuki before he got a chance to finish his sentence.

"I do mind! Can't you see we are in a situation right now?" Yuki snapped at the poor doctor.

"Eiri!" Tohma suddenly walks in. "Please don't make this any harder for the doctor now. Come out here and wait with us."

"Us?" Yuki asked.

Tohma nodded. "I called all of them already and to my surprise, they were already in the building since they were planning to come to visit Shuichi before work."

The doctor took a stop forward towards the bed and Yuki quickly sent a death glare at his way.

"Eiri!" Don't make me get Mika in here!" Tohma threatened.

Yuki groaned, then unwillingly let Shuichi go and got up and walk out, pushing right past Tohma.

Tohma sighed. 'He and his stupid moods.' Tohma thought while shaking his head, before walking out and closing the door behind him.

&&&

Outside Shuichi's hospital room…

Everyone had already gathered outside and they are now waiting for the doctors to come back out.

"IT sure has been a long week without Shuichi." Hiro joked. "Right Yuki?"

Yuki just stood there by the door, looking at the ground.

"Yuki?" Hiro called out at the writer again.

"Something is wrong Shuichi." Yuki suddenly said.

Everyone turn to look at Yuki. "What's wrong with him?" They all asked in union

"When he woke up, he asked me who am I." Yuki said with disappointment in his voice.

"Oh, don't be so down Yuki-san, Shuichi is just probably playing with you or something. When we go in, I bet he would be very happy to see us all." Sakano said.

Yuki shook his head. "You don't get what I mean! He asked me who am I! That means he only forgot about me!"

Everyone stare in shock at Yuki.

"How do you know Yuki-san?" Ryuichi suddenly turn very serious.

"Because when he woke up, I hugged him. He talked to Tohma then Tohma went to get the doctor. Then he asked me who am I. We all know that Shuichi isn't much of a liar right? Beside, he wouldn't joke like that. He would never be able to resist me when I touch him. He was no joking. I could see it in his eyes that he was kind of frightened of me. He… he even tensed up when I hold him." Yuki explained.

"Please just don't jump to conclusion yet Eiri, wait until the doctor to come out and we will see what he has to say." Tohma walk over to Yuki and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The door suddenly opened and the doctor and the nurses stepped out.

"Is Yuki-san here?" The doctor asked.

Yuki took a step forward. "I am here. How is he?"

"We checked on Shindou-san already and he is fine. His wounds are healing just fine, we just need to keep him in for one more night to make sure nothing else is wrong." The doctor said.

"We understand." Yuki said

"But… there is something that is bothering me about Shindou-san. Just right after Seguchi-san closed the door and left the room, Shindou-san asked me who the blonde is." The doctor said.

Everyone quicly gathered around the doctor. "He really did!" They all asked in union.

The doctor nodded. "Then I asked him a bunch of questions and he seems to remember Seguchi-san, Hiro-san and all of the others too but only Yuki-san's never came up in our conversation. Not even once. So we did a conclusion that Shuichi lost all his memories of you."

Yuki grabbed the doctor's shoulders in a tight grip. "Is there anything we or you can do to help him? And why did he only forgot about me? I am the most important person in his life!"

"Eiri! Let go of the doctor!" Mika said

"Yuki-san, please let go!" The doctor begged.

Yuki slowly released his grip. "TALK!"

"Well… in the science world, forgetting only about certain things after an accident is not impossible but those things that the patient forgets are usually bad memories." The doctor explain.

Yuki's eyes wide in surprise and he stumbled back a few steps.

Seeing Yuki's state, Hiro decided to continue to ask to doctor for Yuki. "Is there something we can do? ANYTHING?"

"You can try talking to him and show him pictures or bring him to the places that Yuki-san and Shindou-san had went together." The doctor Suggested. "Other then that, its all up to God."

"Can we go in and see him?" Ryuichi asked.

"Yes, but try not to stress him out since he just woke up and he must be tired right now." The doctor said.

With that, the whole gang ran towards Shuichi's room.

&&&

Inside Shuichi's hospital room…

"Everyone, even the doctor and nurses are acting so weird!" Shuichi said to himself.

Knock Knock-

Shuichi's head snapped towards the door. "Come in."

The door opened and the whole gang rushes beside Shuichi's bed.

"So, how are you feeling right now Shuichi?" Hiro asked.

Shuichi smile at his best friend. "I am full of energy right now! But it felt like I had been asleep for along time. I am glad I woke up thought since I miss my place on the stage."

Tohma chuckled. "Hold on there Shuichi. You still needs to stay for one more night."

"Awww… why?" Shuichi pouted.

"Cause baka Shuichi was hit by a car and now the doctors need to check is he really going to be fine." Ryuichi playfully said.

Shuichi smile at Ryuichi. "Ryuichi! Long time no see!"

Yuki took a step forward and was about to say something when Tohma, Hiro, K, and Tatusha stopped him by covering his mouth.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Oh, we are very sorry Shuichi. We would really love to stay longer but unfortunately, we still have to go back to the studio to clean up. How about Ryuichi and Tatusha staying behind to keep you company?" Tohma said.

Shuichi nodded. "Don't worry about me, just go ahead if you guys need to go."

"Bye then!" K, Tohma, Hiro, Suguru, Mika, Sakano and Noriko said, before grabbing Yuki and ran out of the room.

"What's wrong with them? They seem to be wanting to leave as soon as possible." Shuichi asked confusedly.

Tatusha shook his head and hand. "Oh, they are just in a hurry. Don't mind them." Tatusha laugh nervously.

&&&

At the lobby…

Yuki got released after they can to the lobby.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I was about to talk to Shuichi!" Yuki snapped at all of them.

"Didn't you heard what the doctor said? Give Shuichi sometimes to rest and not to stress him out. If you go talk to him, he won't remember you and I know you will snap at him too Eiri!" Mika said.

"But I want Shuichi to remember me!" Yuki said angrily.

"Just come back tomorrow when Shuichi can leave the hospital." Hiro said.

"I just hope there won't be any problem." Noriko said.

"What problem?" K asked.

"Like remember Shuichi forgot about Yuki right?" Noriko said.

Yuki flinched at the words.

"Then how are we going to tell Shuichi that he use to live with Yuki… someone that he doesn't know?" Noriko asked.

Everyone went silence. They totally forgot about that.

"Just forget about this for today and go up and rest. We will just see what happens tomorrow." Tohma suggested.

"Then I am leaving!" Yuki said angrily, before pushing pass everyone and walk out to the parking lot.

&&&

Inside Yuki's apartment…

Yuki slowly opens the door to his home. He was tired, really tired. How can thing turn out like this?

Yuki drag himself to the couch and lied down. Tomorrow would be a long day… just hope things would go smoothly.

* * *

Author's Note: I am sorry I haven't update for the whole week. school is really killing me right now. I know this chapter didn't have much drama but I guess I still need to put it in to explain somethings. Well… don't worry, I promise this time the next update won't be as long or else you guys can punish me any way you want. –cries- THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS LIKE ALWAYS. What would happen tomorrow when Yuki and the others take Shuichi out of the hospital? Please stay tune for the next chapter. 


	4. Hiro's House

**_Title:_** Lost Memories

**_Disclaimer:_** … Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** Yuki and Shuichi's life together is going just fine. Until one day, Shuichi got hit by a car and woke up with no memories of only Yuki. No matter how hard Yuki and the others try, Shuichi just wouldn't remember. Having Shuichi giving him the cold shoulder, Yuki finally got a taste of his own medicines. Yuki is willing to do anything to get Shuichi to love him again, even if it means that they have to start all over again. What will happen in the end? Will Shuichi ever remember his once Lover? Story is set after Track 13, after Yuki had returned home from New York.

Chapter 4 – Hiro's House

Yuki couldn't sleep at all last night. He had been staying up all night thinking and asking himself questions. One question really bugged him the most though… what if… what if Shuichi can never remember him again? They had been through a lot together and all the memories are very valuable to Yuki. They are what keeps him from breaking down whenever bad memories came back to haunt him in his dreams.

Today, Shuichi is finally going to get release from the hospital and Yuki is now just standing outside of the room. He didn't want to go in but at the same time he does. He wants everything that had happened yesterday all just be a dream. He wants to when he walk in and Shuichi would jump on him and tell him that everything was just a joke and he was sorry. Then he would have something to get mad at Shuichi about and that would be what's normal. But at the same time… he was afraid. What if it wasn't a joke? Then Shuichi would leave him… and he would be alone… again.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki almost jumped in surprise but at the end he somehow managed to keep himself together. Yuki turn to look at the owner of the hand.

"Tohma." Yuki groaned.

"Morning Eiri. I see you are the first one who got here. Why are you just standing out here like this? Go in! Is Shuichi awake yet?" Tohma asked.

Yuki turn his attention back to the door. "I don't know."

Tohma showed a worried look. "Yuki… I am sure that everything would turn out fine. Just take a deep breath and we will go in, ok?"

Yuki nodded and took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, before releasing his breath and finally opens the door.

&&&

Inside Shuichi's room…

Shuichi look up when he heard the door opened. Then, his eyes widen in surprise.

'Oh great. Is that blond freak again. He was trying to kill me yesterday and he dare to show up here again today!' Shuichi thought disgustingly.

"Good morning Shuichi." Tohma greeted his employee.

"Same to you Tohma." Shuichi replied.

Silence filled the room. Shuichi was trying to look anywhere but the blond freak. Yuki could only stare at the floor.

Suddenly, the door burst open once more and all their other friends joined them in the room.

"Morning Shuichi! How are you feeling today? Ready to go out?" Ryuichi asked cheerfully.

Shuichi smile brightly at his idol and friend. "Yup!"

"I will go check Shuichi out while you guys help him pack up, okay?" With that, Tohma walked out the door.

"Thank you Tohma." Shuichi yelled after his boss.

"So Shuichi, how are you feeling right now?" Hiro ask his best friend.

Shuichi yawned. "A bit tired. It feels like I had really been sleeping for along time. So, what happened while I was in a coma?"

"Nothing much. It was practically holidays for us since the vocalist is down and there isn't much we can do without you in the band." Hiro said.

"I miss Shuichi a lot while you were sleeping. I came to visit you every single day! Mr. Teddy came too!" Ryuichi said childishly.

"And I came with Ryuichi too!" Tatusha said

Shuichi smile. "It seems I didn't really missed anything much. You guys are still the same. Aaawww, you guys came here early in the morning just to help me get out of the hospital? I am gonna cry."

"Of course, Shindou Shuichi, famous vocalist of the band 'Bad Luck' is finally healthy enough to get out from the hospital." Noriko said.

"Hiro, Fujisaki, Tatusha, Noriko, K-san, Sakano-san, Ryuichi, Tohma and Mika-san are all here!" Shuichi said cheerfully but stop when he caught the blonde, yet once again, staring at him.

"Will you stop that already? You tried to choke me to death yesterday and today you dare to show up in my face again! What do you want with me?" Shuichi asked angrily.

Yuki was taken by surprise. Shuichi had never once talked to him like that before. Everyone else was surprise too. They never thought things would go this bad.

"Ah… Shuichi, don't you recognize him at all? His name is Yuki. He is my younger brother." Mika tried.

Shuichi gave a confused look. "Isn't your brother Tatusha?"

"I have two brothers Shuichi." Mika said. "This is Yuki. You know him too."

Shuichi shook his head. "I have no memories of him."

Yuki's eyes widen in surprise when he heard those words.

_But I have no memories of him._

Yuki took a few steps back from the shock. Mika put a comforting hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Is ok Eiri, we could take this slowly." Mika whispered.

Yuki just kept his gaze to the floor.

"Well Shuichi, you two use to know each other and are friends too. But after the accident, you somehow forgot Yuki." Mika smile at the teen

Shuichi turn to look at Yuki then shook his head again. "How can I just forget about him? I mean I still remember you guys. If I could just forget him this easily, then I think it just means that we weren't really close."

Yuki clutched his fists.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tohma asked, suddenly walking back into the room. "Oh and Shuichi, I signed you out already, you can leave anytime."

Shuichi smile at his boss. "Thanks for everything Tohma. I will start packing now. Will you give me a hand Ryuichi?"

Ryuichi happily nodded and bounced to Shuichi's bedside, helping him get out.

Tohma walk over to where Noriko, Tatusha, Fujisaki and Hiro are and motioned for Yuki and Mika to join them.

"Ok, so, how are we going to do this?" Hiro asked.

"Do what?" Tatusha asked.

"DUH! Bring Shuichi back home with Yuki. From what he said earlier, I don't think Shuichi likes Yuki much." Hiro said.

Yuki suddenly stepped forward and grabbed Hiro's shirt front. "What are you trying to say? He is going home with me no matter what. His things are all at my house! He belongs to me! He has to come home with me!" Yuki half yelled.

"Is something wrong?" Shuichi asked while still packing his things.

"Oh is nothing, just continue on what you were doing and don't mind us Shuichi. We were just talking about something and Yuki here just got kind of excited." Hiro laughed.

"Ok then." Shuichi turn back to his bag.

"Calm down Yuki and let me go already. I didn't mean anything when I said that. I was just thinking how we were supposed to tell him he used to live with you." Hiro said.

"HOW! Just tell him straight in the face damn it! Just tell him he used to live with me because it's closer to his work place or something!" Yuki said angrily.

"Well then he would say that Hiro live close to work too so why didn't he moved in with me." Hiro said

"Tell him because your house is small and he wants to have more 'personal' spaces since you only have one bed!" Yuk said angrily

"Well then if he really wants more 'personal' place then why is he sharing a bed with you? There is more then one room in your apartment and all his cloths and stuff are in your room too." Hiro said.

Yuki groaned. "Stop doing that!"

"Well is true isn't it? Shuichi might ask these questions and you should think about how to tell him! He just woke up and I don't want to scare him by telling him he sleeps with a man!" Hiro said.

"Well, then here is one more question guys… is he still gay if he forgot Aniki?" Tatusha suddenly said.

Everyone stopped to look at him. Yuki's eyes widen in surprise again. He never thought about that.

"What? Is true isn't it?" Tatusha said

The only sounds that could be heard in the room were the laughter of Shuichi and Ryuichi as they pack.

"Tohma, I am and I will bring Shuichi back to my place no matter what!" Yuki said.

"You can't just force Shuichi into doing something he doesn't want to. He doesn't even remember you!" Hiro said.

"Stop reminding me that Shuichi doesn't remember me!" Yuki said angrily as his held his fist tightly.

"Okay, I am finishing packing! Where are we gonna go? I think I really got hit on the head too hard since I totally forgot where I live." Shuichi walked over to them with his bah in his hands.

Everyone turn to look at Tohma. Tohma sweatdropped.

"Um… well you see Shuichi… you were living at your parents house but you were going to move into Hiro's house the other day and that's when the accident happened. So we are going back to your parents' house to grab all the others things you still need back to Hiro's apartment." Tohma said.

Yuki took a step toward Tohma and was about to open his mouth to say something when Tatusha and Mika started to pull Yuki out of the room.

"Then it's settled." Noriko clapped her hands together. "Our next destination… Hiro's house!"

Author's Note: I know I know, I deserve to die. I haven't update for nearly two months. You guys can kill me if you wanna. If just that I kinda lost interest in writing this story for a while but I guess I felt bad since you guys reviewed for me. I am really sorri! -Cries- I will update more from now on. Lol, thanks for supporting me!


	5. WHAT!

**_Title:_** Lost Memories

**_Disclaimer:_** … Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** Yuki and Shuichi's life together is going just fine. Until one day, Shuichi got hit by a car and woke up with no memories of only Yuki. No matter how hard Yuki and the others try, Shuichi just wouldn't remember. Having Shuichi giving him the cold shoulder, Yuki finally got a taste of his own medicines. Yuki is willing to do anything to get Shuichi to love him again, even if it means that they have to start all over again. What will happen in the end? Will Shuichi ever remember his once Lover? Story is set after Track 13, after Yuki had returned home from New York.

Chapter 5 – WHAT!

Ever since Shuichi had left the hospital, he had been staying with Hiro. It didn't really take long for Shuichi to heal and start jumping on his feet again. For Shuichi, everything were falling back in place. He is still the famous vocalist from 'Bad Luck', which is under N-G and he still has his friends and family supporting him. But one thing he never knew or remembers was WHO he had left behind alone again.

Knowing Yuki, he was the kind that always gets what he wants, everyone had thought that he would have bother Shuichi until Shuichi remembers him but to everyone's surprise, Yuki haven't even show up in front of Shuichi's face for the whole week.

&&&

"Welcome back and congratulation on healing so fast Shuichi!" everyone cheered.

All the staff members and Nittle Grasper had gathered together and held a small party for Shuichi.

"Thank you! I am glad to be back so soon too!" Shuichi gave everyone the brightest smile he could manage.

"Here Shuichi, here is a present from all of us." Tohma handed Shuichi a wrapped box

"Can I open it now?" Shuichi asked.

Tohma gave a nod.

Shuichi slowly unwrapped the gift and found a microphone.

"Well, since you always complained about using the microphone that other people used before so here's your own." Tohma explained.

Shuichi gave Tohma a smile. "Thanks boss."

"Hey hey hey, now that we are finished giving gifts and said our welcome back already, can we please eat now?" Noriko said.

"I know I know, we had been waiting for along time!" Ryuichi said.

"Ok ok, let the party begin then!" Tohma chuckled.

Suddenly, the door burst opened and Yuki stomped in. Everyone stared at him wide-eyed in surprise.

"Eiri, how nice of you to show up. None of us had seen you for a while. What brought you here today?" Tohma greeted his brother-in-law.

Yuki ignored Tohma and walked right to Shuichi and stopped at about 50cm from Shuichi.

"Is you again." Shuichi glared at the blonde stranger.

"Yes is me again." Yuki said without emotion.

"Well, is there anything I can do for you?" Shuichi forced a smile

Yuki frown. "I want to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." Shuichi said.

"Yuki, I think you should leave. Shuichi doesn't…" Hiro was stopped by Yuki's glare.

"People who are not involved in this should just stay quiet! Is none of you business Nakano." Yuki sneered.

"Why are you yelling at my best friend?" Shuichi said angrily.

"Come with me." Yuki said, while grabbing on to Shuichi's hand.

"What are you doing!" Shuichi yelled

"I think we should leave now. We are going back to work boss." With that, everyone left except for Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck, K-san, Sakano-san and Tatusha.

"I will not repeat myself again. Now would you please come with me? I just want to talk to you! I deserve that at least… right?" Yuki look down at the floor.

That surprised everyone except for Shuichi. Was the famous Eiri Yuki feeling down? In front of other people!

"Why do you want to talk to me anyways? What's there to talk about?" Shuichi asked.

"I…. I... I have a lot of things that I want to ask you and talk to you about!" Yuki said.

"We were just normal friends. Why are do you want me to remember you so much?" Shuichi asked.

Yuki's eyes widen. "I…" Yuki turn to look at the others and they all shake their heads. Yuki closes his eyes and took a deep breath. "I had locked myself up in my apartment for the last few days and I had done a lot of thinking. I asked myself questions like why did you forget about me and HOW could you forget about me? Am I really only a painful memory to you that you can just decide to forget about me like this? Why do I even care if you remember me or not since you had always been nothing but trouble to me? And I finally came up with a solution in the end… Shuichi, I love you."

Everyone's eyes widen.

"You… you got to be kidding me…" Shuichi said, while turning to look at his friends.

"Well, since it had already came to this… I guess you should know. Shuichi, he was not just a friend, he was your lover." Hiro said.

"You… you guys are playing a joke on me right? I mean I can't be… gay… I am a normal healthy teenager." Shuichi said shockingly.

"Shuichi, is true. Please try to calm down." Tohma said.

"Can I be your Yuki again, Shuichi?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi shook his head. "No you can not! I am so not gay! I am normal and as straight as a ruler! No way am I gay!"

Yuki made a sad look.

"Don't look at me like that! I will not believe it! I will not accept it!" Shuichi said.

"Shuichi…" Yuki began walking towards Shuichi.

"NO! Stay back! Don't come anywhere near me! I am not gay! I can't be! I know I haven't find a lover yet you guys and I know some people might start to worry about my love life but it doesn't mean that I am gay just because I don't have a girlfriend!" Shuichi shouted unbelievingly.

"Shuichi, you taking this the wrong way." Hiro said to his best friend.

"NO! I am not gay and that's final!" Shuichi said.

"Shuichi, I know you still can't recall who I am right now but I will do everything I can to make you remember me and reawaken our love." Yuki said.

Shuichi shook his head. "Li... LIARS!"

With that, Shuichi pushed back Yuki and ran began running towards the exit.

"Shuichi!" Yuki yelled after the pink hair vocalist.

"Just leave me alone!" Shuichi yelled over his shoulder before exiting the room.

Everyone turn to look at Yuki. "Are you happy now? Shuichi is confused, who knows what he will do now!"

Yuki just ignored them and stare at the door.

'I will never give up as long as I know that there is still hope.' Yuki thought.

* * *

Author's Note: OOOOOO, Shuichi took it really badly. What will happen now since Yuki already made himself clear that he will do anything for Shuichi to return to him again. Please stay tune for the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Hope you guys will continue to support me! 


	6. Friends Will Always Be By Your Side!

**_Title:_** Lost Memories

**_Disclaimer:_** … Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** Yuki and Shuichi's life together is going just fine. Until one day, Shuichi got hit by a car and woke up with no memories of only Yuki. No matter how hard Yuki and the others try, Shuichi just wouldn't remember. Having Shuichi giving him the cold shoulder, Yuki finally got a taste of his own medicines. Yuki is willing to do anything to get Shuichi to love him again, even if it means that they have to start all over again. What will happen in the end? Will Shuichi ever remember his once Lover? Story is set after Track 13, after Yuki had returned home from New York.

Chapter 6 – You're Not Alone. Friends to the Rescue!

Shuichi stare blankly ahead. They were having band practice right now and Hiro and Fujisaki are currently working on their instruments. Shuichi still couldn't believe what he had found out the day before but he had to admit, he did over reacted a little and he must had hurt the blonde a lot. Is not like Shuichi have a grudge against same sex couples or anything, is just that he himself doesn't want to become part of their community.

-_Flashback_-

"Can I be your Yuki again, Shuichi?" Yuki asked.

-_End of Flashback_-

Shuichi flinched at the memory. What the blonde said had given him shivers for hours. After he had ran out the door yesterday, Shuichi had gone to the park to do some thinking. But no matter how hard Shuichi tries, he just couldn't 'pop' a single memory of the blonde. That really got Shuichi thinking, if that blonde was really his so called lover, then how come he can't find ever one little memory of him?

"Shuichi, get a hold of yourself!" Hiro shouted at his best friend.

Shuichi snapped back to reality. "Hiro?" Shuichi look up and saw K, Sakano-san, Hiro and Fujisaki all staring at him.

"Shuichi, is there something wrong? You had been spacing out a lot today." Hiro asked worriedly.

Shuichi shook his head. "No, I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" Everyone said in union.

Shuichi frown. "Why are you guys so surprise? Is normal for people to think you know."

K sighed. "But it's not normal for Shindou Shuichi to think."

Shuichi chuckled. "I know I am not the brightest guy ever but it doesn't mean that I don't have things to think about."

"Then what were you thinking about back there Shuichi?" Sakano-san asked.

Shuichi froze. "Well… is just that I still have a lot of unanswered questions and I am really getting confused right now."

"Shuichi…" Hiro said.

Shuichi smile. "May I please be excused a little earlier today K-san, Sakano-san? I don't feel so well."

K nodded in approval. "Is time anyways. Be careful while walking."

"Thank you. I will see you guys tomorrow then. See you at home later Hiro." Shuichi got up and began to walk towards the exit. He was almost out when Hiro suddenly shouted.

"Shuichi!"

Shuichi stopped and turn to look at his best friend. "Yes Hiro?"

Hiro gave Shuichi a smile. "Don't force yourself to remember if you are not ready. Don't pressure yourself with questions if you are confused. Just go along with the flow and everything would turn out okay in the end."

Shuichi smile at his friend's caring words. "Thanks a lot Hiro." With that, Shuichi ran out the door.

&&&

Shuichi slowly walks out of the N-G building. Hiro's words really helped him to relax a bit.

"Well, since my friends are worried about me, I can't be down! I have to be myself again! GENKI! GENKI! GENKI! GENKI! GENKI!" Shuichi encourages himself.

"Go be genki somewhere else bastard! You are being too noisy!" A guy yelled from a house across from N-G.

"Sorry!" Shuichi yelled back and began to skip down the street happily.

Unknown to him, a figure with gold eyes was hiding behind a nearby tree, staring at he pink hair vocalist until he fully disappeared from his sight.

&&&

-Knock Knock-

"Come in." Tohma called out

The door opens to review Yuki.

"Oh, how nice to see you at N-G. What kind of wind blew you here today?" Tohma smile at his brother in law.

"I had been standing outside for the last hour or so." Yuki sign and took a seat in front of Tohma's desk.

"And why may I ask?" Tohma said.

Yuki send Tohma a glare. "You are not stupid. You know exactly why I am here today."

"Well then… how did it go?" Tohma smile.

"Nothing happened." Yuki answered.

Tohma raised an eyebrow.

"I had been waiting for him to get off work so I can talk to him again. I had been standing by a tree smoking waiting, but when he finally came out… I was too scared to step forward." Yuki buried his face in his hands.

"You didn't want to be rejected again. Just like what happened yesterday right?" Tohma said.

Yuki look up at his brother in law.

"I understands how you are feeling right now. You can't go to depress mode at this moment! Remember what you said yesterday? You said you would do anything to make Shuichi remember you again and to reawaken you lover." Tohma said.

"Yes, that's what I said yesterday but to tell you the truth, I don't even know what I should do now if Shuichi wouldn't even let me go near him." Yuki said in defeat.

"Then I think you need some help." A voice suddenly came from the door way.

Yuki and Tohma turn to look at the owner of the voice. Hiro, Fujisaki, Tatusha, Noriko, K, Sakano-san and Ryuichi was standing at the door.

"Oh, don't look at us like that Yuki, is just that we feel weird now too since Shuichi doesn't talk about you anymore and he seems restless after what you told him yesterday." Hiro said.

Yuki frown at them.

"Ask us nicely and we are all willing to help you." Tatusha said in a singing voice.

Yuki glare at his younger brother.

"We are waiting." They all said in union.

Yuki sign in defeat. "Please… help me…"

Everyone stare wide-eyed at Yuki.

"You must really miss Shuichi if you are willing to beg for help like this." K said.

"Shut up!" Yuki yelled.

* * *

Author's Note: Lol, I know this chapter was kind of useless but I felt like putting it here. XD Well, even if you don't like it, please still leave me a review. Flame doesn't matter either. The next chapter would be better. Thank you for all the reviews! Please continue to support me in the future. 


	7. Restart

**_Title:_** Lost Memories

**_Disclaimer:_** … Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** Yuki and Shuichi's life together is going just fine. Until one day, Shuichi got hit by a car and woke up with no memories of only Yuki. No matter how hard Yuki and the others try, Shuichi just wouldn't remember. Having Shuichi giving him the cold shoulder, Yuki finally got a taste of his own medicines. Yuki is willing to do anything to get Shuichi to love him again, even if it means that they have to start all over again. What will happen in the end? Will Shuichi ever remember his once Lover? Story is set after Track 13, after Yuki had returned home from New York.

Chapter 7 – Let's Start All Over Again

"Bad Luck, thank you for accepting our requests for an open interview today." A reporter said.

Bad Luck was currently doing an interview with reporters.

"First I would like to congratulate you for a successful healing after the accident." A reporter said.

"Thank you to everyone who had send me cards and gifts. I really appreciate them and they are what gave me the strength to recover fast." Shuichi said.

"So we see. Regarding the accident, has the polices caught the driver that is responsible yet?" A reported asked.

"Unfortunately no. It seems that there was no witness during the time I was hit by the car." Shuichi answered.

"That's really too bad. But at least you are up running on the stage again. Yuki-san must had been really worried about you." A reported said.

The whole room started to chuckle.

"Who?" Shuichi asked in confusion.

"Oh, don't be shy anymore Shindou-kun. It's already been a year since you two were officially together, everyone already knows about y9ou two." A reported said, while trying to suppress his laughter.

Shuichi was about to say something again when a reporter interrupted him with another question.

"Shindou-kun, the new release of Bad Luck's CD is coming soon. How are things coming along?"

"Oh, everything is going just fine. We already finished recording the first few songs. We can guarantee that the new CD would be a big hit once its out on the market." Shuichi gave the reporters a thumb up.

"N-G just gave out the news a few weeks ago that Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck would be having a joint concert in two mouths of time. Can you tell us a little about it?" A reporter asked.

"Well, there would be singing and dancing of course. Other then that, you guys would just have to come and see." Shuichi winks at the reporters.

"Well, Shindou-kun, we know that you work hard at your job but as a fan of Yuki-san, I hope you would still be able to make time for him. Well then, I guess this wraps up our interview for today. Thank you." A reporter said.

Everyone was getting ready to leave when Shuichi suddenly stood up.

"Um… one question before you go. Can anyone please tell me who is this Yuki-san you are talking about? You guys made it sound like he is my lover or something." Shuichi said.

That surprised everyone. Within seconds, all the reporters got back into their seat and started asking questions again.

"Shindou-kun, are you declaring an official breakup with Yuki Eiri?"

"What caused the breakup?"

"Is it because there is a third person who is involved?"

"Shindou-kun…"

"Shindou-kun…"

&&&

Shuichi sighed as he slumped down in his chair.

Tohma chuckled. "I am afraid I am not able to help you. Shuichi has already made the medias thinks that Yuki and him broke up."

"And I bet Yuki already knows about this too since the reporters are camping outside his apartment waiting for an interview." Noriko said.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause this much trouble." Shuichi said tearfully.

"Is ok Shuichi. Is not really your fault. If I were you, I would have done the same thing also since they are talking about someone I don't know." Tatusha said in comfort.

Shuichi smile. "Right!"

"Maybe we can tell the medias that Shuichi was just joking." Fujisaki suggested.

K shook his head. "Do you think the medias would buy it?"

"Ryuichi don't like the idea either!" Ryuichi said childishly. "That would only causes more news! Reporters would keep bugging Yuki, asking him how does he feel and stuff!"

"Ryuichi is right" Sakano said.

"This is not getting us anywhere!" Noriko half shouted.

&&&

Yuki had been hiding from the medias ever since the morning after the Bad Luck interview.

Yuki was really surprised when Shuichi said what he said. Now everyone is thinking that he, Yuki Eiri, was dumped. Is God trying to kill him! He had already lost Shuichi and now he has to get pissed off by the medias too!

Yuki is currently dressed in all black with sunglasses, sitting at a café drinking coffee and reading a book, praying that no one would notice him.

"Can you believe it? Yuki Eiri and Shindou Shuichi broke up!" A girl who was sitting at the table near Yuki's said.

The boy sitting with the girl nodded. "And they looked so good together too."

Yuki's eyes widen in surprise.

"That's what suck about being famous. A simple breakup can causes this much news." The girl said.

The boy laughed. "I really want to know, who got dumped first? I bet it was Shindou Shuichi."

"Haha, I bet it was Yuki Eiri. Know why? Cause he is the one who is doing the hiding right now. If he really was the one who dumped Shindou Shuichi, then he would have come right out and say it!" The girl said.

Yuki held his fists tight. This is the biggest embarrassment in his whole life.

"Haha, what a loser. Can't eve keep a single man's heart." The boy laughed.

Yuki suddenly stood up, slammed a twenty dollar bill down and stomped away.

&&&

"Ok… this is getting too boring. I am going out for a walk!" Shuichi said, while getting up.

"Shuichi, wait! There are reporters everywhere in the city right now! You will get surrounded the moment you take a step out of N-G!" Sakano said.

"I will just go out in disguise then!" Shuichi walks out the door.

"Are we really gonna let him go?" Hiro asked.

"Yes. Maybe it would be good for him to get some fresh air." Tohma said.

"Just hope that he can get away from the death grasps of the reporters." Tatusha said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

&&&

Shuichi nervously steps out of N-G. every reporters quickly turn to look at him but look away soon after.

Shuichi sigh in relief. "I guess black coat and sunglasses are good enough disguise."

"Just act nice and calm and no one would notice you Shuichi." Shuichi whispered to himself.

Shuichi walking with his head down. 'Please let me go safely! Please let me go safely!" Shuichi thought nervously.

&&&

On the other hand, Yuki was now walking towards N-G. Hoping to get a chance to talk things out with Tohma and the others.

He was looking at the floor while walking and all he wanted to do now was to get to his destination as soon as possible.

&&&

Before both of them can see each other, they found themselves on the floor from bumping into each other.

"Owww…" Shuichi rubbed his head.

"Watch where you are going klutz!" Yuki shouted at the teen.

"I am sorry…" Shuichi got up and offered a hand to Yuki

Yuki just ignored the hand and stood up on his own. Yuki look down at the person he bumped into. Violet meets gold. Shuichi stare wide eyed at Yuki while Yuki just stare back.

Time seemed to had passed between them. Yuki's eyes soften and Shuichi couldn't help but blush.

"AAHHH! Is them! There they are!" A woman's yell broke the moment.

Before Yuki and Shuichi could registered what was happening, reporters had already surrounded them, sealing all hopes for an escape.

Shuichi then realized that his sunglasses had fallen off from the bump.

"Since you two are here together, can you please answer our questions?" A reporter asked.

"Yuki-san, what really happened between you two?" A reporter asked.

"I…" Yuki took a step back.

&&&

Tatusha, Noriko, Tohma, Ryuichi, K, Sakano, Hiro and Fujisaki were just watching TV when suddenly, Yuki and Shuichi became live news.

Sakano-san almost chokes on his tea.

"Oh no…" Tohma said.

&&&

"Shindou-kun, everyone is guessing right now, Was it you who dumped Yuki-san or was it the other way around?" A reporter asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Shuichi said in confusion.

Yuki watches as Shuichi answered the reporters. Memories suddenly began to flow back to him.

_Can I be you Yuki again, Shuichi?_

_I will never give you up as long as I know that there is still hope!_

_I will do my best to make you remember and to reawaken our love!_

"Stop for a minute!" Yuki shouted.

Everyone stopped and turn to look at Yuki.

"To tell you the truth…" Yuki began.

&&&

"Don't tell me he is going to…." Sakano said in surprise.

"Idiot! Don't!" Hiro yelled out.

"Maybe this would be for the best." Tohma whispered.

&&&

"… Because of the recent accident that occurred to Shuichi, he had… had lost all of his memories of me after he woke up." Yuki explained.

Everyone's eyes widen and turn to look at Shuichi.

"Is this true Shindou-kun? You can't remember a thing about Yuki-san?" A reporter asked.

"I…" Shuichi sweatdropped.

"I am not finished!" Yuki said angrily.

Yuki turn to look at Shuichi and Shuichi could only stare back.

"I just want you to hear me out Shuichi and everyone here today are going to be witness. Shindou Shuichi, I have decided if you can't remember me, I won't force you to anymore…" Yuki said.

Shuichi's heart skipped a beat and everyone gasped.

"I won't force you anymore. Instead, I want to start over…. As friends." Yuki said.

Shuichi's eyes widen in surprise.

Yuki suddenly held out his hand. "Hi, my name is Yuki Eiri; I am a famous romance novelist. You?"

Shuichi took Yuki's hand and shook it. "I am Shindou Shuichi, vocalist of the famous Bad Luck."

* * *

Author's Note: Lol, I am ending it here. Who would have guessed that this little accident would turn out to his? Please stay tune for the next chapter! Leave a review for me like always. Thanks for all the supports! 


	8. Home Sweet Home

**_Title:_** Lost Memories

**_Disclaimer:_** … Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** Yuki and Shuichi's life together is going just fine. Until one day, Shuichi got hit by a car and woke up with no memories of only Yuki. No matter how hard Yuki and the others try, Shuichi just wouldn't remember. Having Shuichi giving him the cold shoulder, Yuki finally got a taste of his own medicines. Yuki is willing to do anything to get Shuichi to love him again, even if it means that they have to start all over again. What will happen in the end? Will Shuichi ever remember his once Lover? Story is set after Track 13, after Yuki had returned home from New York.

Chapter 8 – Home Sweet Home

Shuichi look at the calendar and sighed. It's been four days since Yuki and him had officially 'started all over again'. Every since then, people had been sending in cards telling Shuichi to please remember Yuki soon.

Is not like Shuichi hates Yuki or anything, is okay if they are going to be friends but Shuichi just can't accept the fact that he was gay. And what made it worse was that everyone knows about it and he doesn't.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Shuichi snapped back to reality, got up, and opened the door.

"Hi" Yuki said.

Shuichi's heart skipped a beat. "Can… can I help you?"

Yuki look over Shuichi's head. "I see you are having band practice right now. Sorry to intruded without a warning. I just need to ask you something. Today at 5, you get off right?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Wanna go somewhere with me?" Yuki asked

Shuichi started sweating. "I… I don't know. The medias might…"

"Just as friends?" Yuki gave a small smile.

Shuichi stare at the tall blonde and sigh. "Fine, where are gonna meet?"

"Oh, don't worry. There is only 15mins left. I will wait for you downstairs and we can go together." Yuki said sweetly.

"Shuichi you can go now." K suddenly said from behind Shuichi.

Shuichi jumped in surprise. "You scared the heck out of me K-san!"

"Oh sorry." K said playfully. "There's only 15mins left anyways so go ahead."

"But…" Shuichi said.

"Is ok, you are not doing anything. Fujisaki and Hiro are working on their instruments." K winks at Shuichi, before pushing him to Yuki and slammed the door shut behind him.

Shuichi sweatdropped. "Um…"

&&&

So now they are in Yuki's car and of course Yuki was doing all the driving while Shuichi was just sitting beside him.

"Where are we going exactly?" Shuichi asked.

"We are going to eat dinner." Yuki said happily.

"But from what I know, the way you are going right now doesn't have any restaurants nearby…" Shuichi frowned.

"Oh, we are eating alright. Is just that not at a restaurant." Yuki grinned.

"Um… then are we going to eat on the street?" Shuichi asked nervously.

"No… we are going back to my apartment. I will cook dinner for us. I already went shopping today so I can promise you an unforgettable dinner." Yuki chuckled.

Shuichi's heart skipped a beat. "Your apartment? Why can't we just eat at some restaurant? I would pay if you don't have enough money!" Shuichi said

"Well, if someone invites you so politely, you should be happy and accept them!" Yuki said a bit forcefully, before stomping of the gas paddle and races down the road.

&&&

Shuichi's mouth opened wide as he steps into the grand apartment.

'you… this apartment is even bigger then my parents' house!" Shuichi said in surprise.

"One washroom downstairs, one upstairs and one in the master bedroom. Five bedrooms in the whole house, three upstairs and two downstairs." Yuki said casually.

Shuichi's mouth only opened wider. "And you live here all by yourself!"

Yuki nodded.

"I know you are rich since you are a famous novelist but do you really need this much space living alone?" Shuichi asked.

"Well, at first I lived alone but then someone came into my life and they started living with me." Yuki said, while staring at the floor.

"Oh, so you are not living alone right now?" Shuichi asked.

"I am. Because that person recently kind of moved out of here and from my life." Yuki whispered the last part.

Shuichi stares at Yuki. "You seem to miss that person a lot."

Yuki nodded. "I do."

"Then why don't you go get them back? Is never too late to regret you know."

"I know." Yuki gave a small smile. "I never said I would just let that person go."

"So I guess I was not the only person you had called a lover." Shuichi whispered.

Yuki's head shot up. "Pardon me?"

Shuichi shook his head. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering what we are going to have for dinner since I am really hungry."

Yuki chuckled. "Sure I will go prepare now. How about you sit down and watch some TV while I work in the kitchen?"

Shuichi nodded.

Yuki turned around to walk into the kitchen when Shuichi suddenly stopped him.

"Hey!" Shuichi half shouted.

"Yes?" Yuki stopped and called over his shoulder.

"Um… do you… would you mind if I take a tour around the house?" Shuichi asked nervously.

Yuki nodded. "Please, try to make yourself at home." With that, Yuki walk into the kitchen without a back glance.

Shuichi never realize until that moment that his heart was beating really really fast and some how after getting permission to take a tour, he felt… happy and relief.

Shuichi look around the house. Cold. It was the first word that came to his mind as he looks around. Even though the house is marvelous and it seems to have all the best furniture, but it has no 'life'.

"How can people live like that? It feels so lonely in here!" Shuichi whispered to himself.

Shuichi walked up stairs. All the doors were closed. Shuichi opens the first door down the hall. A king size bed, a bookshelf, a desk, a chair, another door connected to the washroom, and a large closet were what's inside.

"This must be his bedroom." Shuichi said to himself.

Shuichi walks out and close the door behind him. Afterwards Shuichi opened the two other doors but they were both empties. Shuichi walked back downstairs. Shuichi turn to look at the first door in the hallway. Shuichi slowly opens it. Inside the room was very plain. There was nothing but a couch, a desk, a chair, a bookshelf and a laptop.

"This must be his study." Shuichi said to himself.

Shuichi walks out and closes the door behind him. Shuichi turn to look at the second room.

"Should I even bother taking a look? I bet its going to be empty anyways. He really is a boring guy…" Shuichi thought with a sweatdropped.

Shuichi shook his head. "Oh what the heck."

Shuichi opens the door and his eyes widen in surprise. It was a pink room… that is filled with Nittle Grasper things! Nittle Grasper posters and pictures all over the wall. Nittle Grasper CDs and DVDs all over the floor. Bookshelves filled with magazines that Nittle Grasper had appeared in. Not to mention a TV at a corner of the room and a CD player in another. This is like the Nittle Grasper Heaven!

Shuichi walk further into the room when he suddenly stepped on something. He bends down to pick up that object.

"Hey, a piece of paper. Don't tell me on the other side of this paper would be… the signatures of all the Nittle Grasper members!" Shuichi said excitedly

Shuichi turn the paper around and gasped. "Lyrics… my handwritings…"

Silence filled the room as Shuichi continue to stare at the Lyrics.

"How… how did this get here… he doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would do something like making a Nittle Grasper worship room." Shuichi said

"Shuichi!" Yuki suddenly yelled from the kitchen." Shuichi said

"Shuichi!" Yuki suddenly yelled from the kitchen.

Shuichi jumped a little. "Yes?"

"Dinner is ready!" Yuki shouted.

Shuichi quickly put down the paper and walk out the room.

&&&

When Shuichi got to the kitchen, everything was already set up.

"Don't just stand there like a baka. Come take a seat!" Yuki said as he put down a dish on the table.

"People who call other people baka are baka themselves!" Shuichi snapped.

Yuki chucked. "Ya… you told me that once."

Shuichi took a seat at one end of the table. "Should I be worried about your cooking?"

"I know I look thin but it doesn't mean that I don't know how to cook. Don't worry; I won't give you anything that is not eatable. I will only give you the best." Yuki said with a smile.

Shuichi look at the plate that is in front of him. A steak, mash potatoes and greens.

"Hey, English-style dinner." Shuichi said in surprise.

Yuki nodded. "Is this not to your taste?"

Shuichi shook his head. "No… I just thought that you were just going to make something like u-don."

"You prefer Japanese-style dinner?" Yuki asked.

"Oh… no. This is just fine. Cause I thought you were only going to make something very simple. It didn't even take you 30mins to make dinner." Shuichi said, while looking at the clock.

Yuki chuckled. "To tell you the truth, I started making dinner before I came to N-G to invite you."

Shuichi's eyes widen in surprise. "How would you know I will come?"

Yuki smile. "Just a feeling I guess. Beside, is just a dinner."

Shuichi stare at Yuki.

"What's wrong? Dig in! I promise I didn't pout any sleeping pills inside the food." Yuki said with a chuckle.

Shuichi hesitated for a moment before lifting his fork and knife and took a bite on the steak.

"Hey! This is pretty good." Shuichi said as he took his first bite.

"You used to say that all the time when I cooked. Cause it is really rare for me to cook." Yuki said. "But if you like, I am willing to cook for you every single day."

Shuichi almost choke on his mash potatoes. "Haha, you sure know how to joke."

Yuki just smile back and started on his own dish.

_-Flash Back-_

"_Hey, a piece of paper." Shuichi said._

_Shuichi turn the paper around and his eyes widen in surprise. _

"_Lyrics… my handwritings…" _

_-End of Flash Back- _

_-Flash Back- _

"_You used to say that all the time when I cooked. Cause it is really rare for me to cook." Yuki said. "But if you like, I am willing to cook for you every single day."_

_-End of Flash Back-_

Shuichi's heart skipped a beat and dropped his fork.

"Something wrong again Shuichi?" Yuki asked in surprise.

Shuichi slowly shook his head.

"Then what's wrong? Too dry? Oh ya! I forgot to bring some juice for you!" Yuki was about to get up to get some drink when Shuichi suddenly stopped him.

"Yuki…" There was nervously in Shuichi's voice.

"Yes?" Yuki turn to look at the pink hair boy.

"Can you please answer my questions?" Shuichi said.

Yuki sat back down.

"Just who was the person that used to live with you?" Shuichi asked.

Yuki just sat there staring at Shuichi.

"I know I am being rude but I was taking a tour around you house and I found a pink room that is filled with Nittle Grasper things. At first I thought you were a Nittle Grasper fan but come to think of it, you don't seem like the kind that will listen to those kind of music. Then I found a piece of paper on the floor and they were lyrics… and the… the hand writings… looked really familiar." Shuichi said.

"Is it really important right now?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi nodded. "But what I found the most weird thing is that you said you used to live with someone right? There doesn't seem to be any things in the other rooms except your bedroom and that pink room."

Yuki stayed in silence.

"You said you have five bedrooms right? One is you study, one is your bedroom and the pink room. The other three rooms doesn't seem to have been used before." Shuichi continued.

Yuki stayed in silence.

"I know I am very rude right now but I got to know this… were you and that person sharing the same room and bed?" Shuichi asked nervously.

Yuki stood up and walk over to where Shuichi is. He took a deep breath, kneel down in front of Shuichi and use a hand to touch the vocalist's face.

"I already know what you are going to ask me in the first place. If you already know the answer yourself, why bother ask me?" Yuki sigh.

"So you and I…" Shuichi asked.

"We have so much fun every night." Yuki said, leaning up and captured Shuichi's lip. Shuichi's eyes widen in surprise.

'My… my virginity!' Shuichi thought

Shuichi pushes Yuki away. "What do you think you are ding? You bastard!"

With that, Shuichi ran out of Yuki's apartment. Yuki was left kneeling on the floor, alone, with his bangs covering his face.

&&&

Shuichi ran like crazy down the street.

"That bastard took advantage of me! I am not gay! I do NOT sleep with man!" Shuichi shouted toward the sky, earning stares from people.

Shuichi was too busy thinking about other things that he didn't realize a girl was heading his way and before he could registered what was happening, he fell on to the floor.

"Ouch…" An innocent voice said.

"I am sorry. I wasn't looking." Shuichi quickly stood up and offer a hand to the person he bumped into. The person took Shuichi's hand and Shuichi slowly pulls her up.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking either." The girl said, while rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" Shuichi asked with concern.

The girl nodded and looks up from the floor. The moment she saw Shuichi she gasped and her eyes widen in surprise.

"You are Shindou Shuichi!" The girl said.

Shuichi smile and nodded.

"My name is Karen and I am you biggest fan ever!" The girl said excitedly.

Shuichi nodded casually. "Well um… sorry but I have to go now."

Shuichi turn around to walk the other way when a hand suddenly grabbed his shirt sleeve. Shuichi turn back to look at the owner of the hand.

"Um… well… I know youmust have heard this many times before Shindou-san but… I really like you." The girl blushes as she said those words.

* * *

Author's Note: Lol, I guess Shuichi is finding out things little by little but by the look of it, he doesn't like it at all. But who is this Karen? And how will she affect Yuki & Shuichi in the future? Please stay tune for next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews in the last chapter! Please continue to support me! XD 


	9. To Prove That I Am Not Gay

**_Title:_** Lost Memories

**_Disclaimer:_** … Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** Yuki and Shuichi's life together is going just fine. Until one day, Shuichi got hit by a car and woke up with no memories of only Yuki. No matter how hard Yuki and the others try, Shuichi just wouldn't remember. Having Shuichi giving him the cold shoulder, Yuki finally got a taste of his own medicines. Yuki is willing to do anything to get Shuichi to love him again, even if it means that they have to start all over again. What will happen in the end? Will Shuichi ever remember his once Lover? Story is set after Track 13, after Yuki had returned home from New York.

Chapter 9 – To Prove That I Am Not Gay

Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck had just finished practice and decided to eat dinner together.

"When are we going to start ordering? I am hungry Tohma!" Ryuichi whined.

"We can't yet. Shuichi is still not here." Tohma answered.

"But why didn't he just hit a ride with us earlier? I mean we are going to eat together but he wants to come here on his own." Ryuichi pouted.

"Shuichi said he wants to introduce someone to us so he is going to get them." Hiro said.

"Who is so important anyways that Shuichi had to go pick that person up personally?" Ryuichi whined.

"Maybe it's going to be Yuki Eiri stepping through the door with Shuichi." Fujisaki said.

"Most likely not. If Shuichi remembered Yuki, then we would have known by now." Noriko said.

Every nodded in agreement.

"Can we at least order first so when Shuichi finally decides to show up, the food would be ready?" Ryuichi whined.

"Ryuichi, it is not polite to not wait for someone. Don't worry about it; I am sure Shuichi would show up soon." Tohma said.

"But I am hungry!" Ryuichi pouted.

Suddenly, the door slide open and Shuichi stepped in.

"Sorry if we took long. It's so crowded outside the streets." Shuichi said.

"Where is your friend Shuichi?" Tohma asked.

Shuichi took a seat beside Ryuichi. "Oh, she needs to go to the washroom for a moment."

"She?" Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"Shuichi is late!" Ryuichi playfully hit Shuichi with his little bunny.

"Come on Ryuichi. I thought you said you were hungry, go ahead and order." K said.

"Yeah!" Ryuichi said happily.

"Should we wait for your friend to order Shuichi?" Sakano asked.

"Oh is okay, salad is all she wanted. She have to keep fit since she is a model." Shuichi said.

Noriko grinned. "You sure do watch over for her a lot."

Shuichi just chuckled. "Oh ya Tohma, can I have an interview tomorrow with the medias?"

"What for?" Tohma asked.

The door slide open again and Karen stepped in.

Shuichi smile. "I would like to introduce my new girlfriend."

Everyone froze. Karen bowed.

"Hi, nice to meet you all. My name is Kasaki Karen." Before taking a seat beside Shuichi.

"You are joking me right?" Hiro asked.

"Her name sounds familiar…" Fujisaki said.

"Of course se is. You had probably seen her on TV or in some magazines. She had been the hottest and most popular model for three years straight. But her work base is in U.S so she isn't in Japan often but she recently decided to try out Japan's model industry." Shuichi explained with a smile.

"But then what bout Yuki?" Ryuichi said all of a sudden.

Almost instantly Shuichi dropped his happy smile. "What about him?"

"Yesterday, you went wit him for dinner so I thought…" Ryuichi said

"Ya, dinner as friends. The past is the past. Our relationship ended the day I lost all my memories of him. And right now, Karen is my girlfriend." Shuichi said with no emotion.

The atmosphere became dense.

"Anyways!" Shuichi suddenly turn cheerful. "Come on, we are all starving here right? Today's dinner will be my treat. Just think of it as a party for congratulating me."

"If you say so…" Everyone mumbled.

&&&

"Thanks for dinner Shuichi!" waved goodbye to Shuichi as he drove away with Tohma and Noriko.

"Bye Ryuichi! See you tomorrow!" Shuichi quickly waved back.

"So Shuichi, how are you going to get home?" K asked.

"Well, usually I would just hit a ride with Hiro but I have to fist bring Karen home." Shuichi said.

"Hey! You are saying it as though I am forcing you to!" Karen playfully hit Shuichi on the arm.

Shuichi laughed. "Fine fine. Is my responsibility as a good boyfriend to bring Karen home safely."

"Ok then, we are all going separate ways so see you all tomorrow!" K said.

"Bye!" They said to each other before walking their own ways.

Hiro stayed behind a bit longer to look at his best friend's retreating back and couldn't help but sigh. It's really weird for Shuichi to be hanging out with girls in the first place but now even a girlfriend?

"I guess things can really never turn back to how they were before now…"

&&&

"Thank you so much for inviting me for dinner tonight Shuichi-kun." Karen said.

"Oh it was nothing. I wanted my friends to meet you." Shuichi smile.

"But I couldn't help but notice that you friends seem to be a little shocked when you told them about us." Karen said.

"Oh, well… I guess it might be because I never really hang out with girls a lot since I never have time to." Shuichi said, while scratching his head.

Karen smile. "I am glad you accepted me though. Shuichi-kun, do you still remember our first meeting?"

Shuichi nodded. "IT was just a few days ago, of course I remember."

_-Flash Back-_

_A hand suddenly grabbed Shuichi's shirt sleeve. Shuichi turn to look at the owner of the hand._

"_Um… well… I know you must have heard it many times before Shuichi-kun but… I really like you." The girl blushes as she said those words._

_Shuichi froze. Sure he had heard girls and guys confessing to him before but this girl feels different. Not to mention she have a great body and face. _

"_Hove I seen you before?" Shuichi asked curiously._

_Karen smile. "My full name is Kasaki Karen. I am a famous model." _

_Shuichi's eyes widen in surprise. "No wonder you look so familiar!" _

_Karen nodded. "I can't believe I got to see you here."_

"_Neither do I." Shuichi said._

"_Well then, you still haven't told me your answer yet." Karen smile._

"_Huh?" Shuichi said confusedly. _

"_My love confession." Karen chuckled._

_Shuichi stare at Karen then suddenly Yuki's face popped into his mind. 'I AM NOT GAY!' was all Shuichi can think of._

"_Okay, let's go out." Shuichi answered._

_-End of Flash Back-_

'Good thing Karen doesn't know how to read mind.' Shuichi thought.

"Shuichi-kun, we are at my apartment building already." Karen said.

Shuichi quickly snapped back to reality. "Oh ya."

Karen stares at Shuichi.

"Yes?" Shuichi asked.

Karen shook her head and smile. "Shuichi-kun, I hope I can be a worthy enough girlfriend for you because my feelings are not fake."

That surprised Shuichi. "What are you talking about! I am the one who should think about am I good enough for you!"

Karen giggled. "Thank you."

Karen lean up to Shuichi and gave him a peek on the cheek. "Good night and be careful when you are walking home Shuichi-kun."

Shuichi nodded. Karen turns around and walks into her apartment building. After seeing Karen safely walked inside, Shuichi turn around to walk back to Hiro's apartment.

&&&

That night Shuichi couldn't sleep. He should be happy that there is a girl who actually loves him this much right? Then how come it doesn't feel right at all? He tosses and turns on his bed fully awake.

"Shuichi, are you awake?" Hiro's voice suddenly came from the dark.

"Hiro?" Shuichi look up on the bed (He is sleeping on the floor).

"I couldn't sleep." Hiro said. "Something is seriously bugging me."

"What's wrong Hiro?" Shuichi asked.

"Are you sure you are going to tell the medias about you and Karen?" Hiro asked.

"Why is it not okay?" Shuichi said.

'I know Yuki can be a real jerk sometimes but from what I have seen so far, he really wanted you back. Have you even considered his feelings in this whole situation? I know you the best Shuichi and you jus want to find a girlfriend to prove that you are not gay." Hiro said.

"Hiro, why are you helping Yuki?" Shuichi asked.

"I am not helping him. Is just that if tomorrow you tell the Medias, Yuki would be the main source for laughter for a long long time." Hiro said.

"So what? I already told him to back off but he is the one who still comes after me!" Shuichi half shouted.

"Have you ever thought about why he keeps coming back to you?" Hiro asked softly.

"I… I never asked for his love. He is the one who is wasting his own time on me." Shuichi said.

"IF this is what you really think, then all I can say is that I am really disappointed in you Shuichi." Hiro said, before lifting his blanket over his head, indicating the ending to their conversation.

&&&

"Today we are gathered here for an urgent interview with Shindou Shuichi." A reporter announced.

Reporters began to set up their equipments as they wait for Shuichi's presence.

"Shuichi… everyone is here now." Tohma said at the back of the room.

"I know." Shuichi said, as e stares at the crowd before him.

"Are you sure you are going to do this?" Hiro asked his best friend.

Shuichi nodded. "They are going to know this sooner or later."

"I know I shouldn't mess with your love life but as you friend and boss and not to mention Eiri's brother in law, I don't wish for things to end like this for you two." Tohma said.

"I had made up my mind already. Please respect my wishes." Shuichi said, before walking towards the front of the interview room.

Flashes from cameras began to fill the room as Shuichi made his way to the front and took a seat.

"Shindou-kun, can you please tell us the main reason for this interview today?" A reporter asked.

The world suddenly became silence for Shuichi. Shuichi turn to look at his friends in the back and all of them wore faces of concern.

&&&

Yuki sat patiently at home in front of the TV, waiting for Shuichi to talk as he lit a cigarette.

&&&

Shuichi look down at the table and took a deep breath before looking back up at the reporters again.

"Karen, can you please come here?" Shuichi let out a sigh

Karen suddenly stood up from one of the reporters' seat and walk to stand beside Shuichi.

"Hey! Isn't that Kasaki Karen? What is she doing here?" A reporter said in surprise.

Shuichi smile at the cameras. "Today, I would like to announce that me and Karen are officially a couple."

Gasps could be heard around the room.

&&&

Yuki dropped his cigarette onto the floor as his eyes widen in surprise.

&&&

"Then what about Yuki-san?" Reporters began to ask

"That was all in the past and he and I are no more. I am sorry to all Yuki Eiri fans but I won't be able to remember Yuki so please stop sending me cards telling me to make up with him soon." Shuichi said.

"But Shindou-san… even if you don't like Yuki-san anymore, your preferences for your lover's gender should still be the same right?..." A reporter asked.

Shuichi held his fist. "Enough!"

Shuichi turn to Karen and suddenly pulled her into a kiss. Everyone gasped again.

&&&

Tohma close his eyes and look away. Hiro held his fists as he stares at the kissing couple. K frown and Sakano fainted.

&&&

Yuki felt tears began to roll down his face as he watches Shuichi kissing someone else on live TV. His heart felt as if it is being stabbed over and over again.

"So… so this is how heart break feels like."

* * *

Author's Note: Gasp! How dare you Shuichi! It looks like Yuki took things really hard. The story is just getting exciting (At least I hope so). Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! Please continue to support me! 


	10. The one that was left behind

**_Title:_** Lost Memories

**_Disclaimer:_** … Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** Yuki and Shuichi's life together is going just fine. Until one day, Shuichi got hit by a car and woke up with no memories of only Yuki. No matter how hard Yuki and the others try, Shuichi just wouldn't remember. Having Shuichi giving him the cold shoulder, Yuki finally got a taste of his own medicines. Yuki is willing to do anything to get Shuichi to love him again, even if it means that they have to start all over again. What will happen in the end? Will Shuichi ever remember his once Lover? Story is set after Track 13, after Yuki had returned home from New York.

Chapter 10 – Aftermath

"Yuki, got look pale. Are you okay?" Hiro asked.

"Thanks for coming. I am alright." Yuki forced a smile.

"Shuichi really affected you a lot didn't he? You changed." Hiro said.

"Isn't there a saying, 'love can change a person'." Yuki said.

Hiro nodded.

"Can I get you anything?" Yuki offered.

"Is ok, I am fine." Hiro shook his head.

"Okay." Yuki took a seat beside Hiro and lit up a cigarette. "So… no practice today?"

"No… Tohma said he would give us a rest today." Hiro said.

"I see…" Yuki said.

Silence came between them and both of them didn't know what they should say to each other.

"Um… let's watch some tv." Hiro suddenly said, while grabbing the remote controller and turning the TV on.6

Hiro continue to flip channels until he found the music channel.

"You don't mind right?" Hiro asked.

"You have a TV at home too so why come here?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Because if I go home, I might see Shuichi or meet him somewhere on the streets with Karen and since there isn't really another place I feel like going, I decided to drop by. This is the quietest place I can find." Hiro said.

"You don't want to see Shuichi?" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Ya… at least not right now. I don't know what I would do or say if I saw him or **them** together." Hiro sighed.

Yuki nodded. "I understand."

(Author's Note: Who would have thought that there would actually be a day when Yuki and Hiro can sit down and talk without pissing each other off.)

The music channel was just airing some old Nittle Grasper music video when suddenly a commercial came on.

_-Commercial-_

_Pictures of Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck began to flash through the screen as their joint song 'Fairytale' was being played in the background._

_I will turn into the angel which you love in the fairytales.  
Open my arms,  
Turn into wings,  
And to protect you.  
You have to believe,  
Believe that me and you,  
Can just be like in the fairytales.  
A happy ending and together forever._

_As the song ended, Ryuichi and Shuichi's voices spoke up._

"_Please remember to come to our up coming concert! Tickets are on sell now! We will be waiting for you!" _

_-End of Commercial-_

Hiro turn to look at Yuki. Yuki just stare blankly at the TV.

"I haven't heard his voice for a few days now. How is he lately? It must be really hard work preparing for the concert. Is he eating and drinking probably?" Yuki asked with concern.

Hiro nodded.

"Haha… do you know what's funny? Right now I finally wants to become a caring and loving boyfriend for Shuichi, which would have meant the whole world to him, but it's now very useless and meaningless. I am too late to fix my past sins and God had punished me by taking the most important thing in my life away from me." Yuki said sadly

Hiro sigh and stood up from the couch. "You know even though you kind of deserve this, I think you are still taking things a little bit too hard. Let's go out and take walk. Getting some fresh airs will do us both some good."

&&&

Shuichi and Karen walk hand-in-hand as they walk around the mall, shopping.

"Ahh…. So cool inside. It felt like a oven out there! Good thing there is air conditioner in this mall of else I would have seriously been burnt to ashes."

Karen giggled. "Aww…. What would I do if you get burnt to ashes, Shuichi-kun? No one would help carry my shopping bags!"

Shuichi sent a playful glare at Karen.

Karen laughed. "Fine fine, I was just joking. You are way more important then that."

Shuichi smile. "By the way Karen, we had been here for 30mins now and you have bought nothing."

"Shopping takes time! Gezz… men! You guys are always like this." Karen pouted.

Shuichi chuckled. "Can we at least stop for a drink first? I need more liquid inside me or else I will get dehydrated."

"Fine. But we are going back to shopping right after!" Karen said.

&&&

"So Hiro… remind me… how come we are inside a mall again?" Yuki asked.

"Because it's so damn hot outside that we will get dry up if we stay out any longer." Hiro said.

Yuki nodded.

"Oh my God, let's go get some drinks first. I am so thirsty. There is a famous café right around the corner." Hiro said.

&&&

"This is such a nice café." Karen said as she walks inside the shop.

Shuichi nodded. "Hiro showed me this place."

Karen smile. "I want to sit near the window!"

With that, Karen ran towards the windows area. Shuichi shook his head and walk after Karen.

&&&

"Let's take the seats close to the windows. You can see great views!" Hiro said as him and Yuki walk into the café.

Yuki plainly nodded. "Sure."

Hiro and Yuki began to walk to one of the tables when Yuki suddenly stopped.

"Something wrong?" Hiro asked as he turn back to look at the blonde.

Yuki's eyes widen and kept staring ahead.

"Huh?" Hiro follow Yuki's gaze and gasped as it reached the destination.

"Shuichi…" Yuki whispered.

Hiro turn back to Yuki. "Let's leave now! I know another great café…"

Yuki shook his head and began to walk over to Shuichi's table. Hiro quickly followed.

&&&

"Do you want to try a cake too? The cakes here are really good." Shuichi said.

Karen pouted. "Are you trying to make me fat? Too much sweet is bad for a model."

Shuichi chuckled. "Oh common, once in a while wouldn't hurt right? Beside, with the amount that you eat, how can you ever get fat?"

Karen smile. "Fine, but you have to share with me!"

Shuichi smile back and nodded. "Just look at the menu, there are a lot of variety of cakes to choose from."

"Shuichi…"

Shuichi quickly look towards the direction of the voice when he heard his name being called.

"Hiro… Yuki…" Shuichi said as his eyes widen in surprise.

"Hey! You are… Nakano-san? Is nice to see you again here." Karen stood up and gave Hiro a bow.

Hiro return the bow. "Is nice to see Karen-chan here too. And please, call me Hiro."

Karen smile. "Sure." Karen then turn to look at Yuki. "I am sorry if I am being rude but have I met you before?"

"This is Yuki Eiri." Hiro said.

Karen gasped. "**THE **Yuki Eiri? The famous romance novelist? I have read all your books!" Karen said excitedly.

Yuki look at Karen and forced a smile. "And you must be the famous model girlfriend of Shuichi."

Karen giggled. "Aww… Shuichi, you never told me you are a friend of Yuki-sensei!"

Shuichi frown. "I never knew you were his fan."

Karen pouted. "Which girl doesn't know Yuki Eiri? He is so handsome."

Shuichi sent a playful glare at Karen. "You are just trying to make me jealous aren't you?"

Karen grinned. "Well then is it working?"

"In your dreams." Shuichi smirk.

Hiro make a face of disgust at the couple. Yuki put a comforting hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Oh ya, please take a seat." Karen offered the two standing guys.

"Thank you." Yuki smile and took a seat beside Karen.

Hiro groaned and took a seat beside Shuichi.

"So, have you decided what you want to eat yet Karen?" Shuichi asked.

"Um… everything sounds so tasty. I don't know." Karen said.

"How about trying their most famous strawberries shortcakes? It's really good." Shuichi suggested.

"Really! Okay then. Strawberry shortcake it is." Karen said happily.

Just then a waiter walk up to them. "May I take your orders?"

"We will have one strawberry shortcake and two cup of ice capp." Shuichi said.

The waiter nodded and turn to look at Yuki and Hiro. "And you two sirs?"

"A cup of hot coffee is fine." Yuki said.

"Same." Hiro said plainly.

The waiter nodded and walks away.

"So Yuki-sensei, how long have you known Shuichi-kun?" Karen asked.

"Almost one year. How about you? How long have you known Shuichi for? Kasaki-san." Yuki asked.

"About a week. Hey! You know my name!" Karen said surprisingly.

Yuki nodded. "Who wouldn't know Japan' hottest and most wanted model? So you have only known Shuichi for a week?"

Karen nodded.

"Then you don't really knows Shuichi that well right? I mean your work base used to be U.S so you don't know much about Shuichi's past. Are you sure you two should be together?" Yuki said, as obvious anger could be heard in his voice.

Karen look down at the table. "Well, true but in order for a relationship to work, communication is really important right?"

"Yes. It's true." Yuki said.

"Well, I know that Shuichi-Kun was involved in a car accident not long ago but he is now alive and well." Karen said with a smile.

"Ya, you guys are happy now and is all because Shuichi part of his memories." Yuki said, as he lowered his head and let his bangs cover his face.

"Shuichi-kun lost part of his memories?" Karen turns to look at Shuichi.

Shuichi faintly nodded. "But I am doing just fine without those memories."

Karen smile. "Then those memories must not have be that important if Shuichi-kun can just forget about them like that."

Yuki flinches from the words and held tight on his fists. "Ya! Of course it's okay with you two!" Yuki finally couldn't hold it in anymore and releases all his anger out. "But have you," Yuki pointed at Shuichi, "ever thought about WHOM, YOU had left behind waiting for you to remember them?"

Karen stares in shock at Yuki. "Yuki-sensei."

Yuki's eyes widen in shock as he suddenly realized what he had just said. "Oh my God… I am sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me… I think I must be sick from the heat or something. I should go."

With that Yuki quickly stood up, put down a ten dollar bill and walks away, leaving the three confusing teens staring after him.

"Um… should someone go after Yuki-sensei?" Karen asked in concern.

Hiro shook his head. "He needs sometime alone right now. A lot of things had happened so suddenly so I guess that he couldn't keep it inside of him anymore."

"Oh, I see. I guess being a writer is really tough." Karen said.

"Ya, especially when you are a writer that is doing everything you can to win your lover back but at the end received nothing but a broken heart." Hiro said angrily towards Shuichi.

"Yuki-sensei has a lover? That person must be gorgeous." Karen said with a sigh. "Or else they couldn't have win Yuki-sensei's heart."

Hiro shook his head. "Trust me, that person is no where near perfect, but to Yuki, that person is everything even though he won't admit it openly."

Karen nodded. "That's so sweet. But what do you mean by trying to win his lover back?"

"Is a long story." Hiro said.

"Well, I don't mind if you don't." Karen said excitedly. "I would love to know their love story."

"Fine, I will just make it short and simple. Basically, Yuki used to be all by himself until he met 'Ichigo' (Author's Note: Is that how you spell strawberry in Jap?) and Ichigo instantly fell in love with Yuki. At first Yuki thought that Ichigo was nothing but an annoying little brat but Ichigo never gave up and after many difficult obstacles, Yuki finally realized how important Ichigo was to him. But too bad things didn't last forever… something happened to Ichigo and now they are separated and may never be together again." Hiro said with a sigh.

Shuichi froze after hearing the story.

Karen sighs. "Just like a tragic fairytale. What happened to Ichigo? Did she…. Died?"

'Karen thinks Ichigo is a girl.' Hiro thought with a chuckle.

"You can put it like that. The old Ichigo had already died in the accident. The new Ichigo is so different now. That's why Yuki couldn't be with Ichigo. I am sure if Yuki could choose again, he would have let Ichigo go out that day." Hiro said sadly while staring at Shuichi.

Just then the waiter walks over with a tray. "Here are your orders."

Karen smile. "Thank you."

Shuichi looks at Hiro. "If the old Ichigo really died in the accident and Yuki doesn't like the new Ichigo, then why don't you just tell him to let go?"

"How can you just say that? Ichigo means a lot to Yuki. He can't just let go." Hiro said angrily.

"Why not? How do you know that Ichigo still loves Yuki? Even though Yuki is doing everything and anything he can for Ichigo, how do you know that Ichigo likes it? You guys also have to consider Ichigo's feelings in this whole thing too you know. If what Yuki is doing is hurting both Ichigo and himself at the same time, I think it would be good for both of them if Yuki would just let go." Shuichi said coldly.

Hiro shook his head and pick up his cup of coffee. "I think there is no point of continuing this conversation. This is getting no where."

"Suit yourself." Shuichi said and pick up his cup of hot chocolate.

Karen stares confusedly at the two teens.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow… Yuki exploded in front of Karen. I guess there is a limit of how much you can take when you are talking to your love rival. Lol. Oh well, if it was me, I would have slapped her. Lol, just to make something clear, I am not trying to make Karen bitchy or anything. Thanks for all the reviews again for the last chapter! Please continue to support me like always. 


	11. This is GoodBye

**_Title:_** Lost Memories

**_Disclaimer:_** … Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** Yuki and Shuichi's life together is going just fine. Until one day, Shuichi got hit by a car and woke up with no memories of only Yuki. No matter how hard Yuki and the others try, Shuichi just wouldn't remember. Having Shuichi giving him the cold shoulder, Yuki finally got a taste of his own medicines. Yuki is willing to do anything to get Shuichi to love him again, even if it means that they have to start all over again. What will happen in the end? Will Shuichi ever remember his once Lover? Story is set after Track 13, after Yuki had returned home from New York.

Chapter 11 – This is Goodbye

Karen and Shuichi are once again walking hand-in-hand on the street.

"Shuichi-kun, are we going to the amusement park today?" Karen asked.

Shuichi smile and nodded.

"We had been going out everyday since we became a couple. Are you sure you have enough time for your job and yourself?" Karen asked.

"Don't worry. I have a manager to mange everything for me so if I have something to do, he will for sure let me know." Shuichi said. "How about you? You can say no if you are busy with you own work you know."

Karen shook her head. "I am kinda on vacation right now."

"That's good. We can hang out all the time then." Shuichi said.

"Shuichi… you know after yesterday…. I had been doing a lot of thinking…" Karen said suddenly.

Shuichi turn to look at Karen. "About?"

"Us." Karen said plainly.

"What about us?" Shuichi asked.

There was a moment of silence between them.

"I will tell you when I think it's the time." Karen suddenly said cheerfully.

Shuichi stare confusedly at Karen.

&&&

-Knock Knock-

"Coming!" Hiro shouted from the kitchen.

Hiro ran to the front door and opens it, and raised an eyebrow when he saw Yuki.

"Oh, is you…" Hiro said as he eyes Yuki up and down.

Yuki was carrying four groceries bags in his hands.

"Do I even what to know what you are going to do for Shuichi this time?" Hiro said while shaking his head.

"Can I come in first? These bags aren't exactly light you know." Yuki said with a frown.

Hiro moved aside from the door to let Yuki in and closes to door afterwards. Yuki walk into the living room and put down his groceries bags.

"So… spill the beans now before I get mad and decide to kick you out. Do you even know what time it is right now? Its only 9 in the morning for God sake! You should have at least called. Look at me! I just woke up and I am still in my P.J and my hair is still a mess!" Hiro said angrily.

Yuki look towards the bedroom. "He is still sleeping isn't he?"

Hiro snorted. "Believe or not, he had already left a while ago."

Yuki blinks. "This early?"

Hiro nodded. "He said he has something important he had to do today so he needs to prepare or something."

"Important? Well… I guess it's better if he's not here anyways. Gives me time to prepare my treat for him." Yuki said.

"What do you need to prepare?" Hiro asked.

"I need your helps to help me make some strawberry shortcake." Yuki said.

"Strawberry shortcake? You… making them? FOR SHUICHI?" Hiro said unbelievingly.

Yuki smile. "You might not know this but exactly one year ago today, me and Shuichi first met at the park."

Hiro frown. "And you are actually going to make him something this year?"

Yuki nodded. "He loves strawberries and he knows that I love strawberry shortcake so he used to make them or buy them for me from time to time. I never really gave him anything before but I want to do something for him today. Maybe he will remember me after eating one of my cakes."

Hiro sighed and shook his head. "You are really getting hopeless…"

&&&

"That would be $60 for a couples' ticket please sir." The woman at the tickets booth said.

Shuichi handed her $60 and grabbed the ticket and then jogged back to where Karen was waiting.

"I got the ticket." Shuichi said.

Karen smile. "That's great. Shall we go in?"

Shuichi smile and held up his hand. Karen took Shuichi's offering hand and they walk hand-in-hand towards the entrance.

&&&

"Okay, we would need a bag of flour." Hiro said as he look at his cooking book.

"Check." Yuki said as he took out the item from the groceries.

"A bag of yellow sugar and whip cream." Hiro said.

"Check and Check." Yuki said as he took out those items.

"A pack of eggs and a carton of milk." Hiro said.

"Check and… Check." Yuki said as he took out those items.

"A bag of baking powder and last and not least, strawberries." Hiro said as he put down the book.

"Check and… what! Strawberries?" Yuki said.

Hiro roll his eyes. "How in the world can you forget to buy that? It's STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE!"

"Damn, now I will have to drive to the supermarket to get them again! Don't you have any at home?" Yuki yelled at Hiro.

"Why would I suddenly have strawberries at home? Is not like we even have time to buy groceries since we are all so busy preparing for the concert!" Hiro said angrily.

"Well, buy some and put them at home next time just in case someone else needs them!" Yuki said.

"Oh my God!" Hiro shouted.

&&&

"Wow, is so big and pretty here!" Karen said as she looks around the park.

"I know." Shuichi said.

"I never knew there was a place like this here in Japan. I guess I should really go out more often." Karen said.

"I only came here once myself." Shuichi said.

Shuichi froze after he said that. 'Wait a sec… I had never been here before… Then why did I say I came here once…?'

"Really?" When and with who?" Karen asked curiously.

"With…" Shuichi stopped when Yuki's face flashed through his mind.

"Shuichi-kun?" Karen said in concern.

Shuichi snapped back to reality. "Sorry, kinda dozed off. I meant to say I came here once with… Hiro."

Karen smile. "I see."

"So… where do you want to go first? We have a lot f time." Shuichi said.

"Let's go on the roller coaster first!" Karen said as she ran towards the line.

"Wait!" Shuichi shouted as he ran after Karen.

&&&

"Okay, now we have the strawberries. Let's get going." Hiro said.

Yuki nodded.

"Grab the mixing bowl and start mixing the stuff together. Actually, please follow the instructions in the book." Hiro said.

"What are you going to do?" Yuki asked.

"God clean up of course! I still haven't change or brush my hair yet. I am sorry but I am not used to having visitors at his hour." Hiro said angrily before stomping out of the kitchen.

'Then why the hell didn't he just have gotten ready when I went to get the strawberries!' Yuki though as he stares at the guitarist's retreating back.

&&&

"Thanks for riding this roller coaster. Please watch your steps as you get out of your seats and have a wonderful day."

Shuichi quickly unbuckle his seatbelt and jumped out. Karen quickly followed.

"You okay Shuichi-kun?" Karen asked as she walks beside Shuichi.

Shuichi nodded. "I guess I couldn't take it. Now I feel sick."

"Aww… then how about we do something less exciting for a while. Um… let's go into the haunted house!" Karen said happily.

Shuichi look over to the haunted house and could see black clouds over the top of it.

"Oh shit…"

&&&

"So… how is it coming along?" Hiro asked as he walk out of the washroom with a towel around his neck.

"I think I need some help Hiro…" Yuki shouted from the kitchen.

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "What kind of help?"

Then there came a loud noise and then came a curse from Yuki.

"Do I even want to come in right now?" Hiro said.

"I won't if I were you but I think you should." Yuki said.

Hiro nervously walk over to the kitchen and look inside.

"Oh… my… God… What did you do to my kitchen?" Hiro said unbelievingly as he look around his kitchen. Bowls, egg shells and flours were everywhere.

"Um… I accidentally put a bit too much flour then needed so I decided to put more sugar and eggs but ended up adding too much as well so started trying to balance all the ingredients out again but it all messed up." Yuki explained.

"So I see…" Hiro said with a sweatdropped.

"What should I do now?" Yuki asked.

"Go grab another bowl and start all over again while I try cleaning up. This time, ask for help if you did something wrong!" Hiro said angrily.

&&&

A frightening scream could be heard throughout the haunted house. Followed by footsteps sounds and then a loud band, then some more footsteps sounds before everything finally became quiet again.

Karen laughed while walking towards a panting Shuichi.

"Hahaha, oh my God. You freaked out in there and ended up hitting your head on a coffin before running out. Wow, talk about funny." Karen said while holding her stomach. "You are killing me here Shuichi-kun."

Shuichi sent a glare at Karen. "It's not funny. I was almost scared to death back there!"

"But you were doing just fine before." Karen said.

"Ya, before the bats came out of no where and started attacking me." Shuichi said.

"Shuichi-kun, they are fake bats. Beside, they weren't even attacking you, you were in their way!" Karen said.

Shuichi blushes. "Fine! NO more haunted house! Do something else!"

Karen suddenly grinned, sending shivers down Shuichi's spine.

"Some how that grin of yours is making me really uncomfortable." Shuichi said nervously.

Karen smile. "I know! Let's do something even more exciting then the haunted house!"

"And what would that be?" Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

"Hehehehe…. The Drop Zone of course!" Karen said evilly.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

&&&

Hiro put an oven tray into the oven and turn it on high and setting the alarm for 40mins, before walking into the living room.

"Thanks for your help today." Yuki said.

Hiro just plainly nodded and took a seat next to Yuki.

"Now we only need to wait for Shuichi to come home." Yuki said.

"What time is it?" Hiro asked.

"Six." Yuki said.

Hiro nodded. "He should be back soon. Wonder where he went today."

&&&

"Thanks for bringing me here today Shuichi-kun." Karen said.

"I hope it wasn't boring today." Shuichi said.

Karen shook her head. "I had a great day today."

Shuichi smile.

"It's getting late. How about we call it a day?" Karen smile back.

Shuichi nodded. "Karen… before we go. I want to make this day even more unforgettable."

Karen gave Shuichi a confuse look. Shuichi suddenly got on his knees and turn to look at Karen.

"I know we have only known each other for a short while but all the times I spend with you would always make me happy and you are really precious to me. Would you considered spending the rest of your life with me Kasaki Karen? I will try my best to make you happy… no…. I will make you happy!" Shuichi said.

Karen stares at Shuichi shockingly. "I…"

&&&

-Ding Ding-

"It's done!" Yuki quickly grabbed the oven mitts and ran into the kitchen.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Now you are just freaking me out here."

-Ding Dong-

Hiro look over to the front door. "That must be Shuichi."

Hiro got up and walk over to the door and opens it. Shuichi slowly walks in.

"Welcome home Shuichi. How was your day?" Hiro said.

Shuichi look up at Hiro for a moment before turning around, dropping his head to look at the floor and let his pink bangs covering his face.

"Something wrong Shuichi?" Hiro asked.

Yuki was just about to walk out from the kitchen with his cakes when he sees Shuichi and Hiro talking so he decided to stay back.

"Hiro… Remember I told you this morning I had something important to do?" Shuichi started.

Hiro noticed a crack in Shuichi's voice. "Uhuh…"

"Well… to tell you the truth… I proposed to Karen today when we went out." Shuichi finally said.

Hiro gasped. Yuki's eyes widen in surprise.

"You asked her to marry… you?" Hiro asked unbelievingly.

Shuichi faintly nodded. "But…"

Before Shuichi could finish, a loud thud came from where the kitchen was. Shuichi and Hiro turn to look at the source of the sound and saw Yuki just standing there staring blankly at Shuichi, the tray of strawberry shortcakes scattered all over the floor.

"Yuki… oh shit…" Hiro whispered.

Shuichi took at step forward towards Yuki. "Yuki…"

Yuki shook his head and took a step back. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

With that, Yuki ran out of Hiro's apartment.

&&&

Yuki quickly ran back to his car, never considering even turning back. He just couldn't stay in there anymore; he would have gone crazy if he didn't get out of there.

Yuki pants as he slammed his car door shut and bang his head on the driving wheel.

"Today…. Today was suppose to be happy… I made Shuichi some cakes for our anniversary but he proposes to another woman… ON OUR ANIVERSARY!" Yuki said angrily.

-Ring Ring-

Yuki turn to look at his cell phone. "Why the hell can't they all just leave me alone?"

Yuki waited for a while but the phone kept ringing. Yuki finally gave up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Yuki said angrily.

_This is Tohma._

"What do you want?" Yuki asked coldly.

_Oh nothing much. Me and Mika were just wondering if you would like to join us for dinner right now._

"You and your… wife… I don't want to see any kind of woman right now." Yuki said.

_Something wrong Eiri? _

"Tohma, listen. I want to go somewhere for awhile." Yuki said.

_Where to?_

"I don't know. Anywhere that isn't near Japan. I really need to get out of this place soon before I break down completely." Yuki said with a crack in his voice.

_What happened Eiri?_

"I want to die right now." Yuki said.

_Eiri, don't even think about it!_

"I have had enough of everything Tohma. I can no longer be a part of his life anymore… I am going to leave by tomorrow." Yuki said.

_That's a very quick decision. Is there anything I can do for you?_

"This you don't have to worry about. I can take care of thing myself. Tomorrow is the concert right? Just don't mind me; I will contact you when I get to where I want to go." Yuki said.

Yuki didn't wait for Tohma's reply and hung up.

'Shuichi, I hope you are happy with your choice. I guess this is going to be the last time I am going to see you. Thanks for everything.' Yuki thought as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for not updating this long. I was away on vacation. Lol, some of you might think wth? Just to let you know there is 2 more chapters left so this is not the end yet. Well, thanks for all the reviews! Please stay tune for the next chapter and continue to support me like always! 


	12. Misunderstanding

**_Title:_** Lost Memories

**_Disclaimer:_** … Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** Yuki and Shuichi's life together is going just fine. Until one day, Shuichi got hit by a car and woke up with no memories of only Yuki. No matter how hard Yuki and the others try, Shuichi just wouldn't remember. Having Shuichi giving him the cold shoulder, Yuki finally got a taste of his own medicines. Yuki is willing to do anything to get Shuichi to love him again, even if it means that they have to start all over again. What will happen in the end? Will Shuichi ever remember his once Lover? Story is set after Track 13, after Yuki had returned home from New York.

Chapter 12 – Misunderstood

"Okay guys, today is finally the big day." Sakano said as he looks around the table. "And we are going to give the audiences the most exciting and fun concert ever in history!"

"Yes! We are going to rock the audiences right out the stadium!" Tatusha, Hiro, Fujisaki, Noriko and Ryuichi cheered.

"Okay now but before we begin our last practice, let's ask our two star singers about their feelings first." K said.

Ryuichi suddenly stood up and help up his bunny. "Ryuichi and Shuichi are going to be shiny shiny out there tonight! Right Shuichi?" Ryuichi playfully said.

Shuichi was just sitting on his chair, staring into space.

"What's wrong Shuichi?" Tatusha asked with concern.

Hiro sighed. "He had been like this every since yesterday night."

Everyone gasped and turn to look at Hiro. "What did you do to him?"

Hiro blushes. "Baka! I didn't do anything to him! Ask him yourself what happened last night. HE wouldn't even say a word after Yuki left."

"Shuichi! Tell Ryuichi-nii what happened. Did you pick on you? I will help you punish him if he made Shuichi sad sad!" Ryuichi said.

Shuichi just shook his head and rest his head on the table.

"He is not feeling sad. How can he be feeling sad after what he had done yesterday? If he does feel sad, he would have never done what he had done to Yuki yesterday." Tohma suddenly entered the room.

Everyone turn to look at Tohma.

"What are you talking about? Do you know what happened Tohma?" Noriko asked.

Tohma shook his head. "No I don't but I just know that Yuki was pretty upset yesterday."

"You were home yesterday right Hiro? What happened?" Tatusha asked.

Hiro sighed. "Well… I know you guys would have to know sooner or later too since it's a big thing. Basically, Shuichi proposed to Karen yesterday."

Everyone gasped and turn to look at Shuichi. "You proposed?"

Tohma quickly stepped forward and grabbed Shuichi shirt collar.

"What is wrong with you? You stupid idiot! No wonder Yuki told me he wanted to die yesterday." Tohma said angrily.

Shuichi's eyes widen. "Yuki said that! No…"

"Are you happy now Shuichi! At first I thought Yuki really was treating you so badly that you chose to forget about him so I didn't say anything when Yuki was following you around like a dog. But I was wrong. He loved you so much that he was willing to change for you but you wouldn't give him a second chance. You even use this kind of cruel way to tell him to back off. You are the worse!" Tohma yelled at Shuichi.

Shuichi shook his head as tears started to fall from his eyes. "No…"

"No what!" Tohma yelled again.

"Tohma! Let go of Shuichi! You are hurting him." Fujisaki said.

Tohma slowly releases his hold on Shuichi's collar and sat back down.

"No what Shuichi?" Hiro asked genteelly.

"Ya! Tell us so we can help you!" Ryuichi said.

"No… it never happened like that. That's not the truth." Shuichi mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Noriko asked.

"It was like this…" Shuichi started.

-_Flash Back_-

"… _no… I will make you happy!" Shuichi said._

"_I…" Karen said._

"_I know this is quite a quick decision but I really do lov-." Shuichi got stopped by Karen in mid way._

"_No." Karen said plainly. _

"_Huh?" Shuichi said as he stares at Karen confusedly._

_Karen smile. "I am sorry but I can't marry you." _

"_Why?" Shuichi asked._

"_Because I am not the one you really want to spend the rest of your life with." Karen said genteelly_

"_What do you mean?" Shuichi asked._

"_Remember I told you earlier that I had been thinking about us?" Karen started._

_Shuichi nodded._

"_A girl is really sensitive about feelings and after I sorted everything out in order, it finally made sense to me." Karen continued._

"_I am afraid it's not making sense for me." Shuichi said._

"_You are the lover 'Ichigo' that Hiro mentioned who used to be with Yuki-sensei right?" Karen asked directly. _

_Shuichi's heart skipped a beat. "What in the world are you talking about?"_

"_Shuichi-kun, you had an accident just not long ago and I remember Hiro told me that Yuki-sensei's lover had recently had an accident also. I kinda linked that together and went home and did some researches on the internet. I found a lot of interesting news and they are mostly about you and Yuki-sensei." Karen said._

"_I…" Shuichi said._

_Karen shook her head. "Please let me finish."_

_Shuichi nodded._

"_You and Yuki-sensei used to be a couple but when you woke up after the accident, you lost all of you memories of him. 'The old Ichigo had already died in the accident and the new Ichigo changed so much.' Hiro once said that right? He meant that you, who were suppose to be a gay, had found a girlfriend. That's why the old Shuichi died." Karen said._

_Shuichi could only stare at Karen._

_Seeing Shuichi is not making a sound, Karen decided to continue._

"_I understand that you can't accept the fact that you were gay so you accepted me instead. Shuichi-kun… I know you still have feelings for Yuki-sensei. I could tell. I know you don't mean to hurt me but I had only been a tool used by you in order to forget about Yuki-sensei. You like me as a friend, but never loved me in that way." Karen said disappointingly. _

"_Karen…" Shuichi said._

"_That's why we can't get married Shuichi-kun. I know you are a little bit confuse right now but I can tell that Yuki-sensei really loves you a lot. You might not remember but I know you can feel it. You guys are made for each other, go talk to him Shuichi-kun! Even if you can't remember the past, go make new memories together from now on then!" Karen said._

"_Karen… You are really a smart girl…." Shuichi smile._

"_It's really be a great two weeks going out with you Shuichi-kun. I hope we can still be friends after this." Karen said._

"_You know we will be." Shuichi said._

_With that, the two hugged. _

_-End of Flash Back-_

Everyone froze after listening.

"So… you actually got rejected?" Noriko said unbelievingly.

Shuichi nodded.

"Shuichi!" Tohma suddenly shouted.

Shuichi flinches at the sound of the tone.

"So Eiri misunderstood the whole thing? Tohma asked.

Shuichi nodded.

K suddenly clapped his hands together, catching everyone's attentions.

"Ok guys, Yuki can wait but the concert is in less then three house and we are suppose to be having our last practice right now." K said.

"Shuichi…" Tohma suddenly interrupted. "I think you might want to know this but Yuki decided to leave yesterday."

Shuichi's eyes widen in surprise. "Wh… what?"

"He misunderstood you and he told me that he would leave Japan today." Tohma said.

With that, Shuichi stood up and ran out of the door.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this chapter is boring but oh well. The next chapter would be the last chapter! XD Thanks for all the reviews like always! Please stay tune for the last chapter! 


	13. Fairytales

**_Title:_** Lost Memories

**_Disclaimer:_** … Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious? And the song isn't mine either.

**_Summary:_** Yuki and Shuichi's life together is going just fine. Until one day, Shuichi got hit by a car and woke up with no memories of only Yuki. No matter how hard Yuki and the others try, Shuichi just wouldn't remember. Having Shuichi giving him the cold shoulder, Yuki finally got a taste of his own medicines. Yuki is willing to do anything to get Shuichi to love him again, even if it means that they have to start all over again. What will happen in the end? Will Shuichi ever remember his once Lover? Story is set after Track 13, after Yuki had returned home from New York.

Chapter 13 – Fairytales

Shuichi ran down the street.

_Shuichi-kun, you might not remember but I know you can feel it._

"Yuki, where are you!" Shuichi shouted into the night sky.

_He loved you so much that he was willing to change for you._

Shuichi finally stopped running when he reached Yuki's apartment front door.

_Can I be your Yuki again, Shuichi?_

Shuichi put his hand over the doorknob and took a deep breath.

_How can Yuki just let go? Ichigo was everything to him. _

Shuichi slowly opens the door and stepped inside. It was all dark excepts for the lights that are shining through the windows, but Shuichi could tell… the apartment was empty. Shuichi walk further inside.

"This feels like a total déjà vu." Shuichi whispered. "How come my heart is hurting so much right now?"

Shuichi walks into the living room.

"I was here just not long ago. Yuki invited me for dinner but I ended up slapping him." Shuichi sighed.

Shuichi took another step forward when he suddenly hit something. Shuichi slowly kneel down on the floor and found a bag. Shuichi reaches inside and took all the items out. There were five 'Bad Luck' and Nittle Grasper's CDs, some of Shuichi's old lyrics, a lighter (the one that Yuki had with his and Shuichi's picture on it) and an envelope.

Shuichi picks up the envelope and took a closer look. 'To Shuichi' was written on the front. Shuichi nervously opened the envelope to retrieve the letter then he took a deep breath, before beginning to read the letter.

_Dear Shuichi,_

_By the time you have found this letter, I should have already disappeared from your life. To tell you the truth, you will never see me again. I still can't get over the fact that you are going to get married to another person soon so please forgive me for I won't be attending to your wedding. Shuichi, I had finally decided to move on with my life so I am going to try to forget about you… just like how you had already forgotten about me long ago. All the things that you will find along with this letter are already meaningless to me so I am returning them all to you. Even though it's only been a short year, I am still really grateful since I met you. You gave me the chance to worried, to get mad, to blame to hate and most importantly to love again. Thanks for everything Shuichi. I had and always will love you. _

_Sigh,_

_Yuki_

Shuichi ran a hand over the letter; tears stains could still be seen.

"Shuichi…" Shuichi said as tears roil down his cheek. "You are a stupid idiot. You pushed away the person who loved you a lot."

_Do you really want him out of you life forever Shuichi?_

Shuichi snaps his hand up and look around the empty apartment.

_Do you really want things to end like this Shuichi?_

Shuichi shook his head and stood up. "No… Yuki can't just leave like this."

With that, Shuichi ran out of the apartment.

&&&

On the other hand, Yuki was holding his bags while standing in line, waiting to buy a plane ticket.

'Just a little while longer and I can finally be free again. Then I am going to hide myself from this cruel world and no one will be able to find me and hurt me again. I will just start a new author career in another country with another pen name.' Yuki thought.

Yuki look up at the ceiling and sighed. 'I just wish things didn't had to end like this for us.'

"Sir… SIR!"

Yuki quickly snapped back to reality when he heard someone yelling at him.

"Yes?" Yuki asked with a glare.

The salesperson smile nervously at Yuki. "Is you turn in line so I just need to know where you are going to buy the ticket to."

Yuki thought for a minute. Where did he really want to go?

"Make the plain ticket for England. When is the most nearest take off time?" Yuki asked.

"Well… the nearest one takes off in exactly 45mins from now. Or else you would have to wait for another 3 hours for the next one.

"Welcome welcome fans! This is Laura Hariki reporting live at the stadium where Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper are going to perform tonight."

Everyone in the airport turn to look at the big screen TV located at the waiting area.

"There are still one more hour to go until the concert really starts but over 2/3 of the whole stadium are already filled with people! All you fans out there should get yourself ready so go to the washroom no or go get your snacks ready because the live concert will begin really soon!"

Yuki stare blankly at the TV. 'Music was always very important to him…'

"I want a ticket to England; make it the one that leaves in 3 hours!" Yuki suddenly turn back and shouted and the salesperson.

The salesperson nodded. "That would be $2000 sir."

Yuki slammed a $5000 bill down, grabbed the ticket and walks towards the waiting area.

&&&

Shuichi ran around the whole city, searching for the blonde an asking everyone that he can find. But unfortunately, no one had saw Yuki.

Shuichi finally stops running and pants. "Yuki… where are you?"

"Shuichi!"

Shuichi quickly turn around when he heard his name being called.

Tatusha ran towards Shuichi. "Shuichi! We had been looking for you everywhere! The concert is about to start and you are not even prepared!" Tatusha said.

"But I need to stop Yuki from leaving! I need to talk to him!" Shuichi protested.

"Do you know how much trouble you will cause and get in if you skip the concert? Aniki can wait but your fans can't! You still have to change and get your hair done!" Tatusha said angrily.

"NO!" Shuichi turned around and was about to run away but Tatusha grabbed his hand, preventing him from moving.

"Let go Tatusha! You can I both knows that if Yuki want to avoid us, no one can find him so I need to stop him from leaving Japan!" Shuichi shouted.

"Tohma already promised that he will for sure find Yuki for you after the concert! I can guarantee you that there is no one, and I mean no one who Tohma can't find!" Tatusha yelled.

Tatusha started to drag Shuichi away towards his motorcycle.

"But I…" Shuichi said sadly.

"You are a pro right Shuichi? Your music doesn't only belong to you. There are a lot of fans that are waiting for you back at the stadium right now. Sometimes you just can't be that selfish and run off like this. We are all counting on you and Ryuichi for a great show tonight. If you can't concentrate on a little concert because of your lover, then you don't deserve to be a famous lead singer." Tatusha reasoned.

Shuichi froze.

"Shuichi, I am sure Yuki won't be happy either if he knows that you gave up your concert for him." Tatusha said.

Shuichi's head dropped down to look at the floor and his bangs covered his face. Then he nodded weakly and just let Tatusha lead him back.

&&&

"Shuichi!" Ryuichi yelled as Tatusha and Shuichi entered the makeup room. (Author's Note: LOL, I wasn't paying attention for a sec just now while typing and I typed 'make out' room instead of makeup room.)

Shuichi smile weakly at the older singer.

"Shuichi, you ready?" Hiro asked his best friend.

Shuichi turn to look at Hiro and nodded.

"Shuichi, if you feel that you won't be able to do the concert, Ryuichi can just take the whole show." Tohma offered.

Shuichi shook his head. "Some of the fans here today came because they wanted to hear me sing."

"Good job Shuichi, that's what I call a pro!" K said with a laugh.

"Okay guys, 5mins till show time." Sakano said.

"Okay Okay, Shuichi go change! Everyone else grab whatever they need. Is who time baby!" K said.

&&&

"Hey all you fans out there! Are you ready to rock and roll!" The MC on the stage yelled out to the audiences.

The crowds cheered loudly.

"Then let's welcome our stars of tonight. Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper!" The MC shouted.

The crowds cheered again. Then the whole stage became dim dark for a moment before spot lights began flashing everywhere. Nittle Grasper and bad Luck began to walk on stage from either side as Ryuichi and Shuichi began to sing 'Shining Collection'.

&&&

Yuki smile as he watches Shuichi singing on stage.

&&&

"…make me shiny…" Shuichi suddenly stopped singing and dropped his microphone onto the floor.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turn to look at Shuichi.

"Shu-chan?" Ryuichi asked.

Shuichi then dropped down onto the floor and began to cry. Everyone went froze for a minute until the crowds began to yell out 'Shuichi-kun! What's wrong? Are you alright?'.

Ryuichi was the first one to recover from the shock on stage. He slowly walks over to Shuichi and kneel down beside him.

"There had been something that is bothering Shuichi lately and I guess Shu-chan won't be able to concertrate until he gets to express himself." Ryuichi said through the microphone.

Shuichi slowly look up at Ryuichi. Ryuichi gave a gentle smile.

"The stage is all yours for now Shuichi. Say everything you need to say tonight. Don't let yourself regret." Ryuichi said.

With that, Ryuichi walks backs to the backstage. Everyone went dead silent as they wait for Shuichi's next action.

Shuichi stood up and wipe his face with his hands. "Please give me one last chance." Shuichi mumbled, before turning to Tohma, Noriko, Fujisaki and Hiro.

The music began to play as Shuichi await for his cue to start singing.

"You can do it Shuichi-kun!" Someone shouted from the backstage.

Shuichi's eyes widen in surprise and turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"Karen…" Shuichi whispered.

Karen smile and nodded.

(Author's Note: From this point on, everything that is in _Italic_ would be Shuichi's flashbacks.)

Shuichi smile and turn back to face the audiences as he began to sing.

"Forgot how long it has been, since the last time you told me a love story. Thinking and thinking, I started to panic. Is it because I did something wrong?" Shuichi sang as he clenches on to his shirt.

_Shuichi ran after his lyrics as the wind blew it away but he stopped short when he saw a person in front of him. A person with beautiful golden eyes. _

"You cried to me that there are only lies in a fairytale, I can never become your prince. You might not understand this buy since the day you told me you love me, the stars on my night sky only grew brighter and brighter." Tears began to fall from Shuichi's face once more.

_The first time when Yuki and Shuichi kissed inside of the elevator. Shuichi could tell though, underneath the cold voice and cold heart is a gentle person that is waiting for someone to bring love again. _

"I wish to turn into the angel which you love in the fairytale. Open my arms, turn into wings and to protect you. You have to believe, believe that me and you can be just like in a fairytale. A happy ending and together forever." Shuichi sang.

_The night when Shuichi went to visit Yuki's house after his concert. It felt really cold and lonely when he first when to his house. Shuichi couldn't believe how anyone can live in there all alone. _

"You cried to me that there are only lies in a fairytale, I can never become your prince. You might not understand this but since the day you told me you love me, the stars on my night sky only grew brighter and brighter." Shuichi uses his hand to wipe some of his tears away.

_The time when Yuki kicked Shuichi out of his house and Shuichi got rapped by ASK's lead singer. Shuichi never blamed Yuki though. He can never get mad at Yuki no matter what. He loves Yuki so much._

"I wish to turn into the angel which you love in the fairytale. Open my arms, turn into wings and to protect you. You have to believe, believe that me and you can be just like in the fairytale. A happy ending and together forever." Shuichi sang.

_The time when Shuichi and Yuki went on a date at the amusement park. It was the happiest day in Shuichi's life. Yuki was even willing to take a picture as a memory with him. _

"I wish to turn into the angel which you love in the fairytale. Open my arms, turn into wings and to protect you. You have to believe, believe that me and you can be just like in the fairytale. A happy ending and together forever." Shuichi smile weakly at all the memories.

_The first time when Shuichi discovered that Yuki had left him to go to New York. Shuichi felt so lonely and hopeless back then. In front of his friends and family he pretends to be alright but he knows that he was only lying to himself. The pain made him realized that he can't ever live without Yuki. _

"I wish to turn into the angel which you love in the fairytale. Open my arms, turn into wings and to protect you. You have to believe, believe that me and you can be just like in the fairytale. A happy ending and together forever." Shuichi look up at the night sky.

_The time when Shuichi finally found Yuki at some old building at New York. _

"Let's together, write our own happy ending." Shuichi slowly finishes off.

Silence filled the whole stadium as Shuichi just stare blankly at the sky.

"Even though it's only been a year, I feel like I had already lived my life to the fullest. Bad Luck is not one of the hottest bands in Japan, which had always been my dream ever since I joined N-G. 'Fairytale' was written before I had the car accident and it was dedicated to the most important person in my life. 'Fairytales' is about my feelings towards him. I might never see him again but I still hope that he was able to listen to this song. I love you… please come back to me." Shuichi said while turning back to look at the audiences.

Suddenly, every person the stadium stood up and started to clap.

"Wow! That was the greatest song I had ever heard Shuichi-kun!" Karen shouted from the back.

"Ya! You are the best Shuichi!" Ryuichi shouted while giving Shuichi thumbs up.

Shuichi turn to smile at Ryuichi and Karen.

&&&

Yuki could only stand there in shock. "Shuichi…"

Yuki slapped himself on the cheek to make sure that he was not joking.

&&&

"And finally, I just want to say, without that person and of course my friends being there to look after and to guide me, Shindou Shuichi would have never become what he is today. I am also really happy that there are a lot of fans out there that supports me and actually enjoys Bad Luck's songs. For that…" Shuichi bow down to the audiences. "… I thank you all."

The audiences began to clap again. Shuichi look up and gave a big smile.

"Now let's continue on the concert!"

&&&

(Author's Note: I don't know how to write a concert and I don't think any of you would read a long concert anyways so let's just pretend it happened already and it's really successful.)

"Thanks for all your hard works tonight! Have a nice evening and see you guys soon!" Shuichi said while bowing to the stage crews as they were tidying up.

"You too Shindou-kun!"

Shuichi smile and turn back to his friends.

"You seem happier then before now." Noriko said.

Shuichi nodded. "Because I got to sing my song. And guess what? I gained back all my memories."

Everyone gasped. "When?"

"While I was singing 'Fairytales'." Shuichi said.

Tohma sighed. "Isn't destiny a very unpredictable thing? Yuki should be long gone by now. Shuichi, since the concert is over, you are free to go find Yuki if you really want to."

Shuichi shook his head. "I am just gonna leave this to fate now. If destiny allows it, Yuki will come back to me again. I had already sung my song and done my part already. I am sure Yuki should have heard it somehow."

Ryuichi smiled. "You had sure grown up a lot Shuichi. I would have never expected to hear something like this from you before."

Shuichi return the smile. "Sometimes, a lot of things happened that forces you to grow up but I do admit, I was too naïve back then. I see the real world now."

Hiro chucked. "At least something good happened today, Shuichi finally grew up."

They all started laughing. Shuichi pouted. "What is that suppose to mean Hiro? I wasn't that childish right?"

"I am not going to put in any comments." Hiro said.

"Anyways, is getting late. We should all go home right now because there is still work tomorrow." Tohma said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"I am going to drive Noriko and Ryuichi back to theirs apartments. Anyone else needs a ride?" Tohma offered.

"Is ok boss, K drove his car here today so I will just hit a ride with him." Sakano said.

"I need a ride home Tohma." Fujisaki said

Tohma nodded. "Then how about you Hiro? Shuichi?"

"I brought my own motorcycle today so no thank you. You are coming with me right Shuichi?" Hiro said.

"Is ok Hiro, you can go home first. I will come back later. I want to take a walk around first." Shuichi said.

"Okay then Shuichi. We will be leaving. See you guys tomorrow." K said.

Shuichi nodded and walks away.

&&&

Shuichi walks slowly down the path in the park. With each step that he took, his shoulder slumps down more and more. He might feel more relief after expressing himself but his heart was still in pain. He understands that there is no point of going out to find Yuki again because he doesn't want to force the blonde to stay with him. If Yuki really does want to go back to him, Yuki would come back by himself.

Shuichi looks around and realized that he had come back to the exact spot where it all started.

Shuichi gave a small chuckled. "It was still just like yesterday when me and Yuki first met here. My first impression of him was a rich brat who can only diss other people's works."

Shuichi smile and took out a piece of his lyrics from his pocket. "I wonder if I let this lyrics get carried away by the wind, will it lead me to Yuki again?"

Shuichi thought for a moment before he began to laugh. "You are acting childish again Shuichi. This is not a real fairytale. Things like this only happen in fantasy stories to make everything perfect. This is the real world. The real cruel world where there are sad endings also. A real world where people want so much to escaped from."

"People who want to escape the real world are usually people who don't have love. That's why they chose to hide in their own fantasy worlds so they won't get hurt or feel alone."

Shuichi's eyes widen in surprise. He let go of his lyrics and the wind began to carry away the piece of paper. Shuichi turn to look at the source of the voice as the person catches his lyrics as it flew by.

"Yuki…" Shuichi whispered.

Yuki took a step forward. "Baka Shuichi. Baka, baka, baka, baka Shuichi."

* * *

Author's Note: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, I am ending it here. XD I know this is a very late update but I didn't have any ideas for the ending but I wanted to finish this story before school starts so I forced myself to think of something. So…. How was the ending? I left it like that because I want to give some imagination room for the readers. Well, another story done. I am really thankful to everyone who stuck by this story and always forgives this stupid author whenever she has a late update. I will really miss your reviews. This would probably be my last story for Gravitation or at least until I could think of something else to write. Thanks for everything. Please feel free to come back to read my story once in a while. XD 


	14. Where it all started

**_Title:_** Lost Memories

**_Disclaimer:_** … Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious? And the song isn't mine either.

**_Summary:_** Yuki and Shuichi's life together is going just fine. Until one day, Shuichi got hit by a car and woke up with no memories of only Yuki. No matter how hard Yuki and the others try, Shuichi just wouldn't remember. Having Shuichi giving him the cold shoulder, Yuki finally got a taste of his own medicines. Yuki is willing to do anything to get Shuichi to love him again, even if it means that they have to start all over again. What will happen in the end? Will Shuichi ever remember his once Lover? Story is set after Track 13, after Yuki had returned home from New York.

Chapter 14 – Together Again

Yuki took a step forward. "Baka Shuichi. Baka, baka, baka, baka Shuichi."

Shuichi smile widely as Yuki began to walk towards him. "I thought u left."

"How can I leave after hearing the song that you wrote for me?" Yuki said gently.

"Yuki, I remember everything. From the day we met in this park till the world music festival. Even what I did to you these few weeks." Shuichi said sadly as his eyes began to become watery.

Yuki shook his head and open his arms wide. Shuichi saw this and lighten up. Within seconds, Shuichi ran to Yuki and jumped into those warm pair of arms.

"Would you ever be able to forgive me Yuki? I even used Karen to make you step down." Shuichi cried.

Yuki's grip on Shuichi tightens as he hugged the pink hair lead singer closer to his chest. "I was never mad at you Shuichi. I was mad at myself. You mean the world to me."

Shuichi's eyes once again wide in surprise. Shuichi push away from Yuki a bit to stare at him. "Yuki…"

"At first when you lost your memories, I thought it would be already too late for me to say those words to you. But I am really glad you decided to get your memories back." Yuki said.

"I know I was harsh to you and I know I had hurt a lot of people around me when I rejected you completely. But if I really mean a lot of you, how come you decided to leave? You know on that day I went to the amusement park with Karen and I proposed to her, she never accepted it. She knows we were together and she understood. I was going to tell you that but then you ran off without listening." Shuichi said.

"Truly sorry Shuichi. I just didn't know what to do. I was so stunned at first and that the pain was really too much to handle if I continue to stand in the same room as you. That's why I fled." Yuki explained.

Shuichi smile brightly. "So you won't leave me again anymore then?"

Yuki shook his head.

"We will treasure each other more from now on?" Shuichi asked excitedly.

Yuki nodded. "As long as you don't have another girlfriend that you hadn't told me about."

Shuichi laughed and shook his head. "You were and still are the one and only for me. No one can replace you in my heart. Never did and never will."

Yuki smile a rare smile. Shuichi returned the smile. The lovers stare at each other and their faces began to inches closer.

"Yuki, can you say those words to me?" Shuichi said lightly as he closed his eyes to prepare to kiss Yuki.

"I love you Shuichi." Yuki whispered one last time before closing his lips to Shuichi's.

THIS IS REALLY THE END.

* * *

Author's Note: Do to the request from many of my precious reviewers, I decided to write a better ending for my story. Well, to tell you the truth, when I reread my story, I didn't really like the ending for the last chapter and I was disappointed at myself also but now I guess the ending is completed. Really thankful to all of you who had read my story and sorry if there were a lot of errors in those previous chapters. This is truly the end to "Lost memories" but I hope you will come back and reread my story sometimes. XDDD 


End file.
